Straight Up Southern
by The.Worried.ChristmasOrnament
Summary: Bonnie, a complete southern girl that has somethin' to hide and everythin' to find. She is the youngest of six kids and only girl. Princess, as her daddy calls will be in for some surprise. JacobXOC Read to find out the rest. Leah is partially OOC.
1. Southern hospitality, no it's not workin

Coming from a small town that everyone knows everyone and moving to a different town where everyone knows everyone isn't that hard, but it's not easy.

My name is Bonny-BoDean Rawlins. Leaving home was starting to hit me hard. I doubt that it was hitting any of my brothers as hard as me.

I come from a family of six kids. Five boys. Five. That means one little girl and no other sisters. I was the youngest. My brothers; Bocephus, Jethro, Gator, Deacon and Smith. All in order then came little old me.

Moving to La Push, I think it's called, will be kinda hard to adjust. Momma said that it isn't as warm as Athens. And being from the south you are used to the warmth of the southern sun. So my attire may not make too aquipped for the winter weather here. Great.

"Bonnnie-Bodean! Get your butt off plane and help us get all your clothes," mom yelled.

I walked off the boarding thing and grabbed my one bag that my mom let me bring.

So here's the deal my mom and dad had already 'moved' down into our new house, but they wanted us to finish out our school year, so they sent us to live with one of our friends. I finished out the year with high-honors, and second in my class at the time.

We were in the car on our way to the new house which I have not seen yet. I'm hoping that it will be somewhat close to our last house in amazing-ness. It was a huge Antebellum plantation style home. The house came and went off the market. The scenery was so, green I guess. I wasn't unpleasent, but I didn't really like the never endingness of it. I soon fell asleep on one of my brother's shoulders. I'm guessing that it was Deacon, because they didn't do anything to me.

"I have a surprise for you guys!" Mom yelled enthusiastically from the front of the Explorer.

"Oh, lord. Shoot me now." I said under my breathe. "Who said that?" I said sarcastically as my mom gave me the evil eye.

"We are going to have the whole neighborhood meet you guys when you get there. I will give you a little bit to freshen up then you are gonna meet everyone." She said with a smile in her tone.

Oh lord. When she says everyone, she probably means that she is bringing the whole town out here just to meet us. Great.

"Mom, please. Can't we be like a normal family and just wait until the neighbors just bring us cookies or something?" Jeth said.

"No, son we may not." She said firmly.

Even better mom. That sounds like a great deal. Bring on a plane for like hours, driving in a car for like more hours, and sleep deprived. I'm going to look so hot it will be like looking at the sun. Not.

"Daddy, are you in on this? Please, Oh goodness, please say no." I pleaded with him.

"Darlin' don't get so worked up over little things like this. No, I did not help your momma with this, but I should have just to see you get all flustered, like so." He said in his extreme southern twang.

That's when momma leaned over and kissed his cheek ever so gently. "Gandy, I love you so much."

He smiled and replied "We love because it's the only true adventure, and hunny I'm on the adventure of a lifetime."

Mom was smiling like a goat in a briarpatch.

"Children get a room!" One of my brothers yelled.

"We're home!" Mom yelled enthusiastically.

I looked at the house and I fell in love. And yes I do believe in love at first sight. The house was like two stories, and big. No where near the size of our last one, but big none the less. Almost every window on the second floor had a balcony, huge bay windows or something that made each one of the rooms look like they would be kinda cool.

Dad stopped the car and we all rushed the house. Everyone one in my family was here except my oldest brother Bocephus. He was just gonna stay back and finish college. Stupid son of a gun. The house was a light neutral color. When I felt mom's small hand on my arm.

"Hey hunny, you really should let me just put a little make-up on you. There will be a lot of boys your age here, and I was thinking that you and that Smooter kid should just see other people, don't get me wrong I love the kid in all, but the long distance thing is hell on the heart. Come on, let me help you." Mom said with a tone that was like, I'm going to ask you and then just go ahead and do what I want no matter what your answer is, so she pulled me into the house and ran me into a huge bathroom. I'm impressed.

"You would look good with some subtle highlights on your cheeks. And here's a light smoky-eye, you have really long eyelashes. You know that?" She wasn't really asking me just stating it. She let me go and I looked in the mirror. Wow, I looked good. I didn't look like tramp or a raccoon. Good job mom.

"Thanks, mom. Do you already have my clothes picked out?" I asked her because knowing her she did. She probably already had the shoes I was going to wear too. My mom isn't controlling per say, but she likes things her way. And when she doesn't get things her way she freaks out.

My mom grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of the bathroom, barely not slamming me into a doorknob. "Hey! Mom! Watch where you are draggin' me!" I yelled to no avail. She kept speed walking and again almost ramming me into an end table at the end of the hallway.

"Here's your room! I thought that you would like to have some different colors in here besides the ones that were here before. They were like just plain white and a light lavender. I knew you would hate that so I just changed it." She said smiling already moving over to the huge dresser. The room looked so warm and inviting. It was a light shade of brown and a deep red. The whole room looked like I was about to pass out from heat stroke. This was my mom's taste. I liked some of her taste, but a lot of it I didn't like. This one was on the fence.

"Here is your outfit for today." She said, " You are going to wear these too."

I looked at the clothes that she had placed ever so neatly on my bed. The shirt was a scoop-neck, yellow striped tank top with spaghetti straps. Then she had a pair of shorter than short cut-off jean shorts. I knew them without even holding them up to me. The looked good on me as long as I don't have to bend down.

"Here's the shoes!" She said excitedly.

I took one look at them and shook my head. They were high-heel wedges. The ones that people wear to the beach, or on like the board walk.

"Why? You would look so cute in these!" She blabbed without being discouraged by me telling her that I wasn't wearing the shoes.

"I am going to wear my boots." I said.

"That's fine. You are going to wear these clothes though." She said in a final tone.

I smiled and she walked out of my room.

She is a good mom, but she gets on my nerves. She acts like half the time that I am five and have no clue what on earth to do. When I was little I always wanted to be out with the boys and be playing around in the dirt and kick the crap outta them, but OH NO. that was _not_ going to happen. Girls do not do those kind of things, so girls that hold themselves up high do what any respecting southern girl would do. Pageants. Have you seen the show Toddler's in Tiaras? That show does not even come close to how crazy my mom is about those damn things.

I threw on the clothes and turned around to look at myself in the mirror. The mirror was the same one I had back home. It had a little chip in the top right corner and some sharpie along the bottom of it where me and Shawn were in fifth grade and wanted to make sure whenever I went to look at the mirror I would think of her. I leaned in closer to get a better look at what it said, I couldn't make it out anymore.

That's when my brother, Smith, walked in with three huge guys. "Get down there with mom before she has a cow. She said if you don't come down now she said that she will take your boots and bury them." He said with a snicker.

"Okay? Why didn't she come up here and get me?" I looked at him then next at his hand it was reaching for my phone, "don't you dare."

"Why? What do ya' have on here that you don't want me to see? Textin' your boyfriend freaky?" He asked with the three guys behind him just laughing.

"Yea, that's it. You figured me out. Since the last text I sent him was 'Sorry, I'm taking your sweatshirt. You aren't going to get it back.' Sooo… what about us takin' a look at your phone?" I said.

"Get down for mom." He said looking defeated.

He walked out of the room with my phone in his hand. I looked around my room and saw belts on the back of my door. I didn't even look at which one I grabbed, I just reached out and got one. He wasn't far from my room when I caught the back of his leg with buckle.

"SHIT!" He yelled and reached down at the spot where I hit him. Then I heard my new phone hit the ground. I ran over to the spot where my phone had hit the ground. I picked it up and it was fine. I looked at my brother who was still on the ground holding his leg, cussing under his breath.

I reeled back and kicked him. Hard. It made my boot hurt.

I smiled and walked into my room.

"Tell her I will be down momentarily" I said and walked back into my room. Closing the door.

"Mother-." I heard him through the door. He can get over himself. Who were those guys? They were like beyond cute. Tall, tan and toned. What more can you ask?

I looked around my new room and couldn't figure out what I was missing, so I just left to go and find my mom.

I opened my bedroom door slowly, semi-waiting for someone to pop out and try and kill me. Nothing. This was worse than I thought. My brother either likes to get you fast and funny or slow and painful. I'm guessing that I was getting slow and painful, but he can't really do anything when I'm by my daddy all night. I was still considered 'Daddy's little girl.' For all my parents knew I was a pure angel. Haha, that is funny.

Walking down the stairs I was not nervous, because I don't get nervous(actually I completely do, but I won't admit it) but it was something along the lines of that. I was not going to go out there and just let them murder me. I was going to go and out and ooze confidence.

I looked around the first floor of my house which I had not seen because my mom had dragged me through the house so fast I don't even know the front door to the back door. I looked around it kinda looked like our old house, but there was something different besides the surrounding and I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't like bad I don't think, but it was just different.

The front door in sight I walked towards. I was hoping this is the front door. The music outside was blasting. It wasn't my style, I think it was like hard rock, I'm too much of a country girl to like that kind of stuff. Opening the door the whole town must be here. I could see faces that I have never seen before and some faces that I had seen in a Christmas card or two. I stepped out into the mess and shut the door.

As soon as I was outside I was attacked by a pack of girls.

"Hey! I'm Peyton! You are so pretty and" awkward pause, "And your really tall!" She said with a look of like confusion and I couldn't tell what else.

"Hey! I'm Mya! You are really pretty!" She kind of yelled over the music.

"Hey! I'm Bridget, welcome to our town." She was the quiet one of the group I assumed.

"Yeah I'm Easton, and you are?" She said with an attitude that I could match easily, but before I stuck my foot in my mouth I would be pleasant.

"I'm Bonnie-Bodean, call me Bonnie though." I said nicely, pretending to act like I didn't see Easton's eye roll.

"Bonnie, I like that name no one else here has that name. I wish no one had my name besides me, but there are like twenty Peyton's here," she said.

"I think Bonnie is a Hick name." Easton had to insert her opinion.

"Change of subject!" Mya yelled.

"Okay, where are all the hot guys? I mean I have a boyfriend, but I wanna keep my options open." I said with a mischievous smile earning a smirk from Easton.

"Well, there are these guys over there and they are like a," She paused looking for the right word, "they are like in a gang." She said with a cautious tone.

"What do mean a _gang_?" I asked with a questioning tone.

"A gang is a group with a common affiliation. Who doesn't know that? I have known those guys since kindergarten and one day they are normal fifteen year old guys, and then the next day they are freakishly huge, muscle heads." Easton said with her snarky tone that I was starting to think was her normal one.

"And then they are _always _together and they think they are better than everyone, so they just I don't know how to explain it." She stopped abruptly.

"Show me. Now." I said with a new fascination.

"You cannot miss them. They are right there. What are you going to do?" Peyton asked frightened.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I just want to get to know _everyone_." I said with a smile that everyone was confused.

I was about to go and talk to the boys in a so called gang. I want to know these gang people. They were going to get to know me early. I want to know the truth.

I looked around at the place that the Peyton had pointed, and I saw them immediately. They were freaking hot. I could tell that my brothers were standing with them talking and being stupid. They didn't look to much like a gang to me. Maybe they were hiding it. I don't know.

I walked at a brisk pace to go and find out the news. Then I saw a girl standing with them. She looked like she was being stand-offishy. I found a new thing to be interested in. I would like to have another friend. I think that I am starting to sound like Doug from the movie 'Up'.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie. Whatcha' doing?" I asked in a happy tone.

She just looked at me like I was a freak, "I'm Leah, and you are talking to me because?"

"Aren't you just a bundle of fun? I want to talk, maybe have a new friend and-" She cut me off.

"Aren't you just a little bit desperate?" She said in my tone, but mocking.

The guys around me just looked at me waiting for my response I could feel at least ten pairs of eyes on me. "We could go and hang out or you could tell me who throws the best parties?" I said still cheerful, she would not break me this easily.

"I don't party." She said flatly.

"Then you can show me who all the hot guys are." I said in a more frantic, but still cheerful tone.

"I don't know who the 'hot' guys are. I don't look at them." She said in her still flat tone, but her eyes were saying something like she wouldn't look at them. Maybe she was gay. Ohhh, that makes sense.

"I don't judge." I said in a small voice. She cracked a smile.

"I'm not gay, if that's what you mean." She said now smiling.

"I knew that. What are you talking about. I was talking about… yeah I got nothin'." I said laughing.

By now she was laughing to. I turned around to look at the rest of the guys. They all looked pretty much the same. Tall, tan, dark hair and hot.

I looked at everyone of them looking for something that said 'Gang'. None of them said that. They looked like that they may do some steroids, but that's about it.

"Hey, I'm Embry." One of the boys said in a Oh-so-smooth tone. I smiled, he was cute what could I say.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. I'm sure that my brothers have told you stories about me already." I said smiling.

He looked into my eyes, then his smile fell. What did I do? I smile and and show him my southern hosptality; then I get a not happy boy. That's a first.


	2. You, A Southern Belle Haha!

Hey guys! I am sooo Sorry that I have not updated in forever. I just started this one! Hope you like it. This one just came to me.

I wish I was Stephenie Meyer. Then I could be all like Guess what? Yea, I own Twilight. But then on the other hand I surely would not be on FanFic. Writing.

Love you guys thanks for reading!

Thank you soo much:

Brankel1! I really do appriciate it!

* * *

Chapter 2- You, A Southern Belle? Haha.

I looked at the Embry boy with confusion and he stepped back, "Um, do I smell or something? Or do you just give everyone that let down face?" I always had to open my big mouth before my brain could process it.

He laughed a loud and throaty laugh, "No, you don't smell. It's nothing. What's…" He trailed off. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was my mother.

"Hide me!" I hissed. I hid behind his back. I'm sure that she could not see me.

"Bonnie-Bodean Raeleigh Rawlins! You get your ass over here this moment!" She yelled at me.

"Bodean?" One of the guys asked me from behind me.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Get over here. Now." Mom said in a skin crawling voice.

Should I face it and just deal with it, or I could run away and hide. I think I will choose the second one. I looked at the guys behind me. I could hear my mom's footsteps getting closer. I ran and ducked behind them. I ran around the circle they formed and was now behind my mom. She was stalking towards Embry he looked like he was about to crap his pants.

"What did you want momma?" I asked in an angelic voice.

"What? How did you, where were, you. What?" She stutter yelled in frustration.

"Mom, are you okay? I can go get dad." I said in an ultra concerned voice.

"Shut up you brat. We are going to meet some people," She said in a pleasant tone and came closer to me, "And you will act like you are not a little bratty child and act like a social southern belle I raised you as." She whisper-yelled at me.

I stifled a laugh and yelled over my shoulder, "See you later guys!"

My mom was dragging me through hordes of people. They all started to look the same.

"This is Bonnie!" My mother spoke to excitedly.

"Oh my! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You are quite the young lady aren't you!" Who in the Sam Hill is the woman? I think that I have seen her before I had to have. That nose, those somewhat demanding eyes. Oh yeah she's my grandma, her and my mom look just alike. Haha.

"Hey grandma," Awkward pause (I have seen this woman like once or twice in my lifetime and now I am supposed to carry on a whole convo with her…..That's not happening), "What have you been doing?" I asked, I was trying to talk, but I was being very socially inept.

"I know you want to get back to your new friends, you can over soon and we will talk more then." She said in the same voice that my mom uses that is so matter of factly.

"Kay, Grandma." I said nicely. Talking to people up north here so weird. They like pronounce every letter in the word. They have a funny accent too.

"Mom! She will stay here and talk and bond!" My mom yelled.

"Heidi, calm down let the girl go." My grandma said in a I'm-your-mother-listen-to-me tone.

"Bye, Grandma. I will have to take you up on that offer soon." I said and her face lit up. She looked a lot like most of the people here. She was a little more aged, but she was still very pretty. Her hair was long and in a braid behind her, it was still black. I'm assuming that it is frequently dyed.

I quickly hugged her and I thought it would be an awkward gesture, but in actuality it was nice. She was warm and soft. I smiled and ran off the other way. I couldn't decide who to go see. The girls or the huge guys. I have no clue why, but I felt a pull to the guys, oh and Leah.

I was walking at a slower pace by now. I found them. They were standing in the same place. I walked closer the feeling grew stronger it kinda felt like a pull.

Standing over by the group was a boy, well if you call any of the huge mammoth men boys, I could only see him from the back, but he was beautiful. Oh Lord, I could feel my mouth taking over bypassing my brain. I was about to have no control over what I was about to say. Oh Lord, shoot me now.

"Hey, cutie. I'm Bonnie." I said with my southern twang rolling off of my tongue.

He turned around with a huge smile on his face, not for me but a girl can pretend right?

He just stared at me. My eyes met his and it was like something was literally pushing me into his arms. I could not look away he had these eyes that looked like they could go on forever. He had _the_ longest eyelashes in the world and his skin was such a wonderful russet red. I was about to fall and I sure as Hell hope he can catch me.

"Bonnie! What are you doing!" One of the girls screamed, it sounded like Easton, but I couldn't tell because I was lost in this boys eyes. I snapped out of it and looked at her with what I'm sure was a death glare.

"What? I'm being nice and introducing myself." I said with a tone of Get-the-fuck-away-bitch. I couldn't tell if she heard it or not. She had to have, she knows that tone anywhere.

"To _my_ boyfriend." She said all big and bad.

I could feel my mouth taking over and it wouldn't be good. The first time it took over it wasn't as bad as I thought, but now. This is going to be World War III.

"Where's your name? I clearly don't see it," I said maybe I'll be cunning about this, "Or is it hiding under this shirt, or maybe the pants?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Easton and the boy. He was laughing, but his face was red as a berry.

She took a step closer to me, "Watch yourself. I know you're new in all, but this is my territory and you are over stepping your boundaries. If you don't want to make an enemy then I suggest you get the fuck off him." She hissed at me.

I closed the distance between us, "Well then I hope you have a white flag to wave, because Bitch I will take your ass out. I may be a classy southern belle, but I am not afraid go full out redneck on your ass." I seethed. Oh, good for me! I made my first enemy. I'm sure that it will not be the last.

"I don't want to ruin your whole party and kick your ass, and make you go and cry to your momma and I will not act like a _southern belle_, either." She said in a very horrible country accent.

"Southern belle, my ass. You are Trailer Trash." The harsh words rolled off my tongue with ease.

"You dumb whore. Get your redneck fat ass out of here!" She yelled at me with so much pissed off-ness I was about to start laughing.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, "That the best you got? Redneck? Whore? Wow, I'm shakin' in my boots. Easton you can just fuck off." I said in a sweet as honey tone, like a true Southern Belle.

We were gathering a crowd now. All the girls were looking at us, they all looked like they were afraid. Maybe for her or of her. Maybe they were afraid of me?

Her eyes were shaped in tiny, rancid slits. Yea, rancid. That's how gross she is. She reeled back her and slapped me.

That's when all Hell broke lose. Bitch did not just slap me, "If you wanna fight. Bitch, get ready. I will not slap and pull hair like a pussy like you. You already laid a hand on me. My turn." I said coolly. My hands were already in fists. I just let it go.

Fist contacted face. Scream. Her hands grabbing at my hair. Me laughing.

"You Bitch!" She yelled and tried to push me down. She just pushed me back, who I fell into was the dream come true.

I pushed myself away from him. I pushed her on the ground. My fist was literally an inch from her face when I heard her, "BONNIE-BODEAN get off. Now." She said in a tone that sent shivers up my back.

I got off of her automatically. I took one look at my mom and she had seen the whole thing.

"Good listen to momma and do whatever she says." Easton said to me in a maniacal tone.

I couldn't help it. I had to kick her. I had to. So I did.

"Owww!" She said clutching her stomach.

"Have a good day," I said to Easton, "Sorry 'boutcha girlfriend." I said to the boy of my dreams. Walking over to my mom she gave me a death stare. I knew what she was thinking. 'Who hit who first?'

"You or her?" She asked me.

"Her." I said gladly.

"Okay. Go inside." She said, now calm from her psycho pissed-off mother state a minute ago.

I walked towards the house. So much for meeting the whole town. They probably all think that I am a redneck with a temper. Well then actually then they would be right. The house was looking small and confining at the moment. I wanted to be out there and talking to the boy of my dreams. This is like seriously hard walking away from him. Oh, shit. I have fallen and I can't get up. Ha.

Boy of Bonnie's Dreams POV(:

I just saw the girl that I will love forever. Then I saw my girlfriend. Then they fought, and Bonnie's mom came over and broke it up. Then my everything went into her house. My world just left me and now I'm stuck with this…Easton. Who I am slowly getting more mad at by the moment because she tried to hurt my imprint.

I had to talk to her brother. He had to tell me everything about her. He _had _to.

"Is that your sister? Is she always like this?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed, "Sometimes. She is not one to mess with. She doesn't really think she just does. My dad likes to say she likes to talk with her fists."

She reminded me of someone. Oh yeah, Paul. Well that was before he imprinted on my sister, Rachel. Now he is just a huge marshmallow.

"Sometimes she talks. Then she's funny, but she's really, really blunt." Her other brother, Gator chimed in.

So my imprint is a girl who is, well hot-headed and blunt, but funny. That is a lot to take in.

* * *

Well Hello there my pretties! I know I haven't been on in a while, but I started a new story and is this one. I am not giving up on Ke$ha Don't Cry, but I have lost all of my stories because my computer crashed...So it may be a little bit longer on that one. Sorry! I hope you like this story!

Please Read and Review! I think I may start doing a playlist for my stories. If you have suggestions I will listen to them. I love Country by the way(Wink Wink).

Well thanks Guys! Love ya(:


	3. Zero Points for Bonnie:

**Hey! How are you guys? I want to thank my one reveiwer who has reveiwed twice now! Thanks! Now comeone guys this story can do better than two. Pahleasee I know you guys are way better than that! **

**Read and Review. **

**Oh, By the way... I do not own the Twilight series. Shucks. **

**Love always B.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Zero Points for Bonnie.

I'm assuming that you have figured out who the dream boy was. At least I hope you have. Oh, well. *Spoiler* JPOV.

She just left. I cannot believe it. The whole rest of the block party or whatever it was was spent with me sulking and hiding from Easton.

Hours Later (Emily's House)

I sat in the kitchen watching Emily make dinner or something. She would look over at me every once in a while and give me this look. That's when I felt a hand slap my back.

"Bro, What's wrong?" Quil asked me.

"Dude, he imprinted. And he didn't even tell her his name. Then she left. Well that was after she got into a fight." Embry was giving Quil the low-down about what had happened because he was baby-sitting Claire.

"What? You imprinted? You didn't tell me? What is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"Does it always hurt this bad to be away from them?" I asked to whomever is in the room and has imprinted.

"Well when in the beginning when I imprinted on Rachel I was really happy. Not all mopy like you are. It hurt a lot when they were away though." Paul said trying to cheer my up.

"Thanks. I just like really need to talk to her. It is like part of me was left at that house. When I left." I said sorrowfully.

"Shut up! Stop being so God damn sad. Yeah, it hurts, but shut the fuck up. Here is her number. I am tired of hearing you 'My other half this, She walked into the house, that.' When you text her just start out with Hey, this is Jacob. Easton's Ex." Leah said much to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, she talked." Someone said I couldn't hear them. I was on cloud nine.

"Bro, back up. She got into a fight? With who?" Quil asked.

"Easton." Paul said.

"Who won?" Quil being his nosy self again.

"Bonnie. Who's real name is about ten thousand syllables and is weird. I think it is like Bonnie Bodean Rollie Rawlins or something like that. She kicked Easton's ass. Easton was talking shit like no other, but then Bonnie was just as good then she was just like 'Easton fuck off.' And then Easton was like you stupid redneck and stuff like that." Paul said with a proud tone in his voice. Like he was happy that she could fight.

Meanwhile I was about to send a text to her.

Bonnie's POV

My phone did that little message noise and I unlocked it.

"Hey Bonnie, this is Jacob. From today. Easton's Ex." I read aloud slowly just to make sure that it was him. I can't be sure.

'How'dja get my number?' I replied.

Jacob's POV

"How did I get her number?" I asked frantically. How in the hell was a supposed to tell her that Leah gave it to me?

"Tell her Leah gave it to you." Emily said giving me a 'duh' look.

I replied, 'Leah. She gave it to me.'

"Should I have done a smiley face?" I said completely freaked out.

Bonnie's POV

'Leah. She gave it to me.' He responded.

"What to do? What to do?" I said tapping my chin. My brother Deacon walked in and looked at me.

"Who are you texting?" He asked me.

"Hopefully one of the guys who I like, but I don't know if is him or not. I think is, but I'm not sure." I said truthfully. Me and Deacon were always the closest. He and I had been able to tell each other anything since forever.

"What's the number?" He asked pulling out his phone.

I gave him the number and he dialed it. I was thinking he was gonna call it. This will be interesting.

Jacob's POV

"Who's number is this?" I said holding the phone up for everyone to see.

"I don't know, answer it." Embry said.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yeah, is this Jacob?" I could hear laughter in the background.

Bonnie's POV

"I didn't think that you would call him." I told him simply as he talked on the phone to hopefully Jacob.

"Speaker phone. Now!" I yell-whispered.

"..Yeah, this is Jacob. Who is this?" My dream boy told.

"This is Deacon Rawlins. I just had to make sure this was Jacob. Thanks. That's all I needed." Deacon said.

"Bye then?" A confused Jacob said.

Jacob's POV

"Yeah, this is Jacob. Who is this?" I said. I was still talking to a stranger.

"This is Deacon Rawlins. I just had to make sure this was Jacob. Thanks. That's all I needed." Deacon said.

"Bye then?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." Then click, and Deacon was gone.

"Who was that?" Leah asked me.

"Somebody named Deacon Rawlins," I said still confused. Who would call me just to ask if it was me?

"Ok, her big brother. Has she replied?" Paul asked me.

"Oh! Rawlins. Big brother. Kay gotcha."

Bonnie's POV

'Hey. Whatcha' doing?' I texted. Now that I knew it was him I would be nice and actually text him.

'Nothing. Talking to you. Did your brother just call me?' He replied.

'Yea(:' I said.

Jacob's POV

"She said that it was her brother." I said trying to think of the next thing to say.

"Why don't you just call her?" Embry said like it was the most obvious thing to do in the world.

"I don't want to freak her out." I countered.

Bonnie's POV

'Hey! Leah. Guess. Who fucking just texted me?' I sent to Leah.

Jacob's POV

"She just texted me. She is talking about you too." Leah said happily.

"What did she day?" I asked, but it came out more like a beg.

"She was like 'Hey! Leah! Guess. Who. Fucking. Texted. Me.' I replied 'Who?'" She laughed. I hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. This girl was something bringing the happy back into everyone.

"She just told me that we should do something. Right now. She is bored at her house." Leah said responding with whatever she was going to say.

"I'm coming." I said.

She looked at me like I had just grown a second head, "That's funny. Oh, you're serious. No, you can't come." She was still looking at me like I was a complete dummy.

"Why?" All the guys asked. Now Emily, Kim and Leah were staring at us like we were morons.

"She wants to talk about you. Not to you." She told us then turned to the girls and asked, "Why are guys so stupid?"

They all busted out laughing. I still wasn't catching on.

Bonnie's POV

I wasn't sure if my mom would let me out of the house, if not there was a huge tree right by my window and I would gladly use it.

I dialed Leah's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hiya Leah! Where are we going to go? Since I have been here for all of three hours. I don't really know what is fun here." I laughed.

"We could go to the beach it's warm, or we could-" I cut her off.

"Beach, you and me. Oh and those other girls you told me about earlier." I said and went to my dresser to find a bikini. I just grabbed one at random.

"Okay that sounds like fun. When do you want to do it?" She asked me. The faster I could get out of this house the better. It was pretty cool how no one would talk to me. Okay, I got into a fight the first half hour I was here. Sorry. Bitch hit me first.

"Right now. I have no clue where it is though, so I can come pick you up or you can come get me or whatever works." I said urgently I really wanted to get away from the family right now.

"Oh by the way. Good job." She said confusing me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For kick the crap out of Easton we have all wanted to do it, but she was dating Jake for the longest time and well no one did. Long story short, no one had the balls." She said laughing.

That made me laugh. I'm glad that I have 'balls' then.

"Thanks. But do not think that I am like really ill tempered. It's not that. She just had one of the faces like that screamed, punch me please." I said trying to not lose the one friend that I had made.

"Oh, it's all good. Ill tempers is our middle name around here. Who says ill tempers?" Leah asked me.

"That would be me. I'm sure that you have your little sayings that I will catch and hold on to make fun of you, but then again you will hear my vocab and will cringe at some of it." I said laughing. I know I drop my 'g's everytime that I say something an 'ing' on the end of it.

"I'll be at your house in ten. Get ready." She told and hung up the phone.

"'Kay Talk to you later" I said and ended the call.

Leah was really nice. She was like mean at the beginning but now I get her to warm up to me. I threw off the shirt and pants that I had on and put on my bikini. I put back on my shorts, so I didn't have anything to cover my top. Maybe we would see Jacob, and I would make his day. Haha.

Ten minutes or so later

I walked down the stairs and found my dad. Good easy bate.

"Daddy, Can I go out with my friend Leah. She is waiting outside for me. We are gonna go to the beach. She is gonna show me around. Can I go?" I asked him with the perfect puppy dog face.

"Is Leah the girl you beat up today?" He asked me. Sometimes, dad. Come on. Really. Yeah, dad I kicked the crap out of her now she is showing me the beach. Unless she is burring me with the fishes; she wouldn't do that.

"No, daddy. She is a different girl." I said with an angel smile that is saved especially for him.

"Yeah, Princess you can go." He said smiling. I noticed he was watching football. I think that it was a recorded one, because it looked like college and it is not time for them. Oklahoma Vs. Lousianna State. He hates the sooners, even though they are pretty good.

"Is momma mad at me?" I asked in a soft tone.

"No, she ain't mad atcha', but she ain't to pleased that you already gettin' in fights." He told me in a distant voice, I guess I disturbed him.

"'Kay Daddy. See you later" Sweet as honey it came out of my mouth and I was out the house. I saw Leah in huge suburban, I didn't really take her for the family type car. That's when I saw some other girls in the back. I couldn't make out faces, but I think there were like two other girls.

"Hey, sorry we have to go pick someone up. We will go to the beach right after that." Leah smiled and said.

I hope it's Jacob! Shut up you stupid heart. What are we going to do, if we get hurt? Huh? If will be all your fault.

I thought as I got in the car. I went to backseat, but it was full so I just settled for the front seat.

"Who are we pickin' up?" I asked.

"Oh, just another girl. She is gonna be a good friend for you to have. She's Jacob's sister." One of the girls said behind me.

"How rude of me!" I exclaimed, "I'm Bonnie-Bodean. Call me Bonnie though." I said smoothly and with a smile.

"I'm Emily. And this is Kim. I like your accent. Where are you from?" This woman Emily said. I looked at her face and she was so beautiful, even though she had scars running down her face. I think that made her look even more pretty, like something that is been hurt before, but can't be hurt again. That's just kinda what her personality was telling me.

"I'm from Louisiana. Lived in Tennessee for a while though." I just realized that I hadn't told anyone that I lived there ever. I mean my family knows and like two of my friends, but I never just came out and tell people.

"Oh really? That's really interesting. I mean I have only lived her all my life, It would be nice to get out of here every once in a while." Emily said taking my mind off the fact that I had just told her something that I never ever talk about.

"Yea, I only lived there for a while. I was shipped out there for a while." My mouth developing a mind of its own and talking without consent of my actual brain. Good lord, shoot me now.

"Why did they ship out there?" She probed I could tell that she would try and pry it out of my if I didn't tell. There was just this thing about these girls like I could trust them no matter what. I wasn't ready to spill yet. Soon I can tell though.

"Complications. Are you married Emily?" I asked smoothly changing the subject and gesturing to her ring. I realized when she said her own name she funny accent compared to when I said it. I was more like Emi-lay.

"We are engaged. We haven't set the date yet." She said proudly. That was so smooth I think she forgot all about the whole Tennessee thing. 1 point for Bonnie.

"What were the complications?" Leah asked. Damn. 0 points for Bonnie.

"I'll tell ya' later. Promise." The only thing a man or woman has is his or her word and I keep mine.

"Okay." She said contently. She started to slow in front of a big house. I could tell other people were inside because the doors were open and I could hear people laughing and yelling on the inside.

"Come on. Let's go get Rachel." Emily said already out of the car opening the door for me and pulling me out.

"Okay, I'm comin'. Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yes it is." She said pulling me up onto the porch and into the door. Did she realized that I did not have a shirt on? That I was ready to go and get to the beach, not to be someone's chauffeur. Oh well.

The whole house became dead silent right as Emily pulled me past the door. No one was to be seen in the house, I'm guessing they were in a different room. I looked to my left and saw a whole living room. FILLED WITH PEOPLE. Starring at me. They were all the guys who were at the party, there were a couple that weren't there also.

"Rachel come on." Emily said breaking the awkward silence.

That's when I saw him. My dream boy. I about jumped over the couch and threw myself on him, but I restrained myself. He was starring directly at me. Not at my body. Like into my eyes. He just was SOOOO… I don't know. Hot would not do him justice. That would be more of an insult rather than a complement.

"You too. Come on." Emily said pulling me away from the deep gaze that Jacob had me in.

I waved a tiny wave, "Bye." I whispered. I think it was more to me rather than him, or anyone else in the whole house.

"What was that all about?" The girl Rachel asked me.

"What was what about?" I asked her with an innocent voice.

"You and my brother were just freaking starring at each other like there was no one else in the room…" Then she trailed off and turned and smiled at Emily and she nodded.

"What?" I asked, "Secrets don't make friends." I said slightly snippy.

"What are you talking about?" Emily and Rachel both gave me little innocent smiles.

* * *

Hey, Hey! I know it was BLANK right? Now you insert your word here and send me just a little message about what you think should or shoud not happen next. **By the way! I will be telling you Miss. Bonnie-Bodean's Secret next chapter if she lets me and you guys reveiw.**

**Please and thank you(:**

**Love you guys!**

**Love always, B.(:**


	4. Shut the Sam Hill Up, Bonnie!

Helller My pretties(: I am super duper sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Please don't shoot!(: Well as I said a while back I was going to make a playlist for the chapters. Since I had no help what-so-ever in that, I am going to wing it. Keep in mind I do not own the Loevvely Twilight Series. I own my people, or more they own me and want to have their stories told.(:

Playlist(: (Remember that she is country, so bare with Bonnie)

1. Honkey Tonk Stomp- Brookes and Dunn(: I picked it because I put my country playlist on shuffle and spelled Bonnie(:

2. Gunpowder and Lead- Miranda Lambert(: I think that Bonnie is strong like the girl in this song(and because I spelled out her middle name-Raeliegh-pronounced kinda like Rylie, but with a strong southern twang(: )

Thanks y'all for reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shut the Sam Hill Up, Bonnie.

The beach looked amazing. It was so different from the one back home. I love it though. The smell was really nice. Something, was telling me to soak it in. That I would love it here a lot.

"Bonnie share about Tennessee!, please!" Kim poked me.

"I don't want to tell you guys," I said and then whispered, "You will be afraid of me."

"Just tell us. We can take anything." Emily said happily. She wasn't taking this seriously. No one ever did.

"If I tell you, you may never tell anyone. Ever. Do ya' hear me. Promise to me." I said in a low tone. Even though we were the only beach goers today. I just couldn't help it. Shut up Bonnie. You can not tell them. This is a bad idea. Don't tell them!

"I'm a werewolf." It slipped out. They all just smiled.

"Well then that's normal." They all joked.

"Stop! You have to take this seriously. Now! Listen to me! Your husbands and boyfriends and friends are not werewolves they are shapeshifters. I am the real thing!" I was yelling now. I don't even know where I knew the middle part from. They smelled kinda funny when I met them, but I thought it was man perfume.

"What? What are you talking about?" Leah asked in a small tone.

"I. Am. A. Werewolf. The moon, changes me." I said in the same low tone. They were all just starring at me like I was a monster. That is what I expected, but not my mouth. My mouth just wanted someone to tell. It couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell.

"Oh. Well then that's different. Did you get bit or something?" Emily asked me still talking nonchalantly.

"Why are you taking this so easy breezy? I just told you that I am a werewolf and you are asking me about it?" I was almost about to scream again.

"You just told us that you are a werewolf. Would you like us to freak out on you?" Kim asked.

"Well, no. I just want.. I don't know what I want," I slowly calmed down. I knew what I wanted. "I want to cry is what I want." I said softly.

"Then cry." Rachel said. She was the one who was taking it the worse a minute ago, but now is completely chill.

I have to tell the truth. I couldn't keep it in anymore, "I don't know how. Crying is a weakness." I said.

They all just starred at me like I was a complete moron, "Have you ever cried before?" Emily asked me, she was the type of person who was really caring and wasn't just looking for something out of it. My mom was the opposite of her. Do Not get me wrong. I love my mom, she is good to me. But she doesn't really connect on any level other than superficial.

"A couple times. When I broke my arm. When I got stomped on by a bull and when I bit my lip." They all just starred at me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking; there faces were just kinda blank.

"Broken Arm is understandable, being stomped on by a bull very understandable, but biting you lip? Really? You are such a baby." Leah said laughing.

Even though she was kidding I was slightly hurt. Being a country girl, you do not cry. Ever. It is only showing weakness. I don't like to show weaknesses obviously.

"I know." I said in a playful tone, a big change from my almost teary voice moments.

"How long have you been a-" Rachel was about to say werewolf, but somebody came up from the side of her and grabbed her. It was a huge guy. I think I have seen him somewhere before. He was one of the guys who was at the party and at the house.

"Paul!" She yelled.

"Rachel!" The man named Paul yelled.

"Get out of here." Leah growled in a low tone.

"Hey, Bonnie I'm Quil!" One of the boys said introducing himself to me.

"Quil. Hmm… I like that name. Nice to meet you." I said politely fighting the urge to curtsy. I would make my mom proud.

"I met you at the party, but I didn't introduce myself. I'm Embry." He said smiling and looking over my body. All the boys here looked the same. Short cropped hair and dark skin. They all had a tattoo on their left arm, I was assuming that it was a tribal symb- It hit me like a brick wall. That smell. What was it? I could faintly smell it in the car, but I just thought it was a car smell. But now that I think of it I smelled it in the house really strongly.

"Are you?" Quil asked me.

"Am I what?" I ask coming off of my realization and taking a concealed step back.

"Are you going to come to the bonfire this weekend?" He asked again.

"Well, I didn't know I was invited, but I may go. What happens at these kinds of things?" I asked smiling even though the smell was about to make me keel over.

"Lots of stuff, you will just have to come and see." Quil said with this tone that made me forget what I was about to say.

"Maybe. We will have to see." I was almost to the point where holding my nose became a necessity.

"Is something wrong?" A voice came from behind Embry, it sounded like pure gold. I could hear it every day and never get tired of it.

Then the most beautiful boy in the world stepped out and it was like the heavens were parting and letting him fall down, for me of course.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said slightly light headed. This boy just does that to me. Jacob.

"Good." He said in the golden voice again. I was to busy looking at his perfectly carved face and body to look at his eyes. I slowly made my way up and his eyes were smoldering. They were the same Amazing choco brown that I saw back at the house and for a quick glance at the party. I could get lost in those things. GOOOOOD LORD! Stop! You have a boyfriend! STOP!

But you talked about maybe not doing things far apart…..

"Are you going to be at the bonfire?" I asked. Oh lord, was I coming on too strong? Gawd! I am starting to sounds like a hooker!

"I think so." He replied smoothly.

"Come on let's go swimming, that's what we came here for right? Or do you wanna hit on him some more?" Leah called me out.

I will come off of this not embarrassed at all.

"Well, that is a hard choice-" I said while giving him an uodown, while his eys got huge, "-but if I'm good for anything, it's sticking to my word, So come one Hunny-bee lets go." I said gracefully. I walked over to where to girl were all standing in a huddle and waved my fingers at Jacob.

"You. Are. Sooooo. Into. Him." Rachel said.

"Quite possibly." I said coyly.

"So are you going to explain more on your…predicament? Or should we just tell them to watch out when the full moons out?" Emily said playfully.

"They?" I asked stupidly, "Nevermind I got it." The wolves. Shapeshifters. They protect the lands from the stories my mom told me when I was little.

"We can discuss it when-" I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder pointing to them, "they leave. Oh and by the way you guy's secret is safe with me."

I cannot believe that I just confessed that all to them like it was nothing. What is coming over me? Someone should ahve slapped me and said 'Shut the Sam Hill Up!', But ooooh no... No one can tell me that and listen. What is today? May 31? Yeah, I think that's right. I have fifteen days until the next full moon. Oh lord.

* * *

Thanks for reading now just review. Tell me should I keep going or just give it up? I know this was really really short and I'm sorry. Writers block SUCKS. It can go die.(:

R&R

"Y'all come back now, ya' hear?" Bonnies sends her love.

Tell me what you think, and give me some country songs prefurably. Don't make me pick the songs out by spelling out names at random. I could land on something that doesn't resemble the story what so ever and it may make me change my mind to start writing like that.(;

I'm just joshing you.

Love Always,

B.(:


	5. Wolfs out of the bag!

Hey! How y'all doing? I have school in the morning, so that's why I ended this so early. I left ya with a somewhat Cliffy(: I'll be back soon!

Song list a little further down(:

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 5-I think I let the wolf out of the bag(:

Songs for the chapter will now be predetermined.

1. Summertime - Kenney Chesney(It feels right. I typed Chapter 5- and that song just started playing. I think it's a sign.)

Look It Up - Ashton Shepard (I had another song listed here, but then the story changed so I had to change it. But Look It Up can fit in with Bonnie's Last line.)

Emily is so motherly. I can't explain it. She is a motherly and a best friend at the same time.

Leah is, well a different version of me. She is a mouthy, tough, tomboy, beat-yo-ass-down kinda girl. I say something she cracks something right back at me. She is also very protective.

Kim. Oh goodness. Kim is just so darlin'. She is the opposite of me. Quiet, shy, and a good girl.

Rachel. I don't know how to describe Rachel. She will be so quiet one moment and then the next she will be bouncing off the walls. She's kinda schitzo, I'm just kidding. She is crazy though.

"Since the guys are gone now will tell us about you being a werewolf in all?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. What do want to know?"

"Everything. How did you become one? Is it contagious? Do you have any special powers?" Rachel was going all coo-coo again.

"Hey, calm down. Your talking a mile a minute. I was born one. No, I don't think that it is contagious, well unless….I do have a power though. Well actually a couple. If you count some other things." I rambled.

Jacob's POV(:

"What just happened?" I asked dumbfounded that Bonnie was being so….forward. It was hot.

"What do you mean 'What just happened?' Are you a complete moron?" Jared asked.

"She hit on you. And Quil and Embry hit on her." Paul said throwing an elbow each of their ways.

"Did you see her back away from Quil when he stepped closer. And her face it was priceless. She looked like she was about to throw up, her nose was all scrunched up and she was holding her breath." Embry was laughing hard enough for all of us.

"Look who's talking she wasn't too fond of you either buddy." Quil spat back.

"Everyone look. She shouldn't be _fond_ of either of you. She should be fond of me." I said.

"Egotistical much?" Paul said. He got on my nerves. A lot. With him being my sister's imprint and all. He is over at my house all the time eating us out of house and home. And the fact that he is so mellow now. It takes all the fun out him being Paul.

"Good job, Paul! You know a big word!" Jared joked.

"Shut-up!" Paul yelled.

"Did any of you notice that she didn't smell like…normal?" Sam hesitantly asked. Was he saying that she stunk? I sure don't think so. She smells so sweet and girly. Her hair smells like it too, because when the wind blew it….STOP! What am I talking about? I'm turning into a total chick.

"I didn't even notice that she had a smell." Embry said.

"That's what I mean. All humans have a smell." Sam said.

Bonnie's POV

I do have some powers, I guess you could call them. Maybe.

1. I age until I'm twenty five then my ageing is like backwards of dog years. Every 7 years I get one year older. I guess that can be good. Emily was so jealous.

"You will be like over a hundred before you even your first gray hair!" She yelled.

2. I can't die. Until I am too old and eventually die. I can like get my head cut off and not die. I think the age is like actually 125 when I die. Everyone thinks that all of my Grandmothers past are dead, but in actuality they are alive and well living in Tennessee and some are in Alabama.

3. My blood is magical. Like freaky magic. I don't know how to explain it. I have _the_ most coveted blood by any other mythical creature. Mostly vampires. Pretty much only vampires. My blood can give them one of two things; immense power beyond believe or humanity. Yes, that's right. I can make them human. If they drink most of my blood they will turn back to human, heart beat in all.

4. I have like super-human I don't know how to explain it. I am really fast, strong, heal really fast, great hearing, and can see really good at night.

5. This one only applies the day before I change, I can like control people. I try and never use it, but I do sometimes. It's mind control. Simple and easy.

We are walking back to the car.

"Hey you guys wanna have a sleep over at my house tonight? We could stay up late and watch movies and give Bonnie the low-down about everyone one and everything." Emily suggested.

"I think I could." Kim said. She has such a pretty voice, but she rarely uses it.

"I'm game." Leah told us.

"I'll ask my dad." I said.

I pulled out my iPhone and typed 'Hey, daddy! Can I stay the night with my new friends?' I texted him.

"We could just go hang out at my house for a while, until you find out weather or not you can stay." Emily said.

"I would love to see your house!" I said enthusiastically.

"Let's go." Emily told Leah.

As we got in the car I wanted to know about everything about everyone. I was a busy body.

Jacob's POV

A few of us were sitting at Sam and Emily's house around the table eating like we do all the time. I guess we were waiting for Emily to get home to cook us actual food rather than Ramen Noodles.

I wasn't paying any attention to the conversations going on. I was thinking about my imprint. Her southern accent, her long brown hair and her height. She is like over 6 foot tall! I mean that is close to my height. And her ass. Oh god. Just thinking about that. Good god, please change the subject or else we will meet someone that can just stay in my pants. Think! Think! Something gross. Paul. Paul kissing my sister.

Yep, that did it for me. I'm good. Thanks Paul. You make me sick.

"Jacob are you in?" Quil asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"For what?"

"You wanna go see a movie in Forks? They are like doing a showing at someplace according to Jared." Quil gave me the look like where have you been the last twenty minutes?

"What are they playing?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to go. I just wanted to go home and think about someone in particular or take a cold shower.

"Some movie from like 2000, or something I think that it might be like something stupid like Jurassic Park. I don't know though." Jared told everyone.

"Is everyone going?" I asked still not conviced that I want to go.

A car door shut, then another one and one more. The girls must be home.

Every imprinted male in the room beside me and Quil were up and trying to get out of the kitchen. I just stayed sitting because I knew that she wouldn't come back to the house. She probably went home.

Bonnie's POV

"What if Jacob is here?" I said, but more accurately screamed, in Leah's ear.

"He's there." She said like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"What am I goin' do?" I yelled. I was getting in this paniky mode that I get in some times. When stress level is high and risks are even higher, like per say; tests, first dates, heights, when the full moon comes. Things like that.

"What is wrong if he is there or not?" Emily asked me.

What are they not getting about how bad this will be if he is here and I am here? Umm… Does it not scream, 'AWKWARD!' to anyone else besides me?

"It'll be awkward." I said with a 'duh' voice.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"What? How did you just ask 'Why?' Why?, why because he will be there and I will be there too. Do you not realize that you can only have so much interaction on one day without it crossing over the awkward-I'm-a-stalker line?" I was getting past my panicky mode and into I'm-going-to-die-mode.

"Stop Freaking out! You are making me nervous! We will figure something out. We will avoid everyone for a while until we can think of something." Rachel said thinking straight unlike me.

I decided I would calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Good air in. Bad air out.

"Okay, just make sure that you have something good." I said still hearing the panicky me slipping slightly out.

Jacob's POV

The front door opens, then Silence.

Nothing. Not a sound.

I get up to look what has happened.

There she was again for the fourth time today. She looked just as radiant standing there in short and her tank top and flip-flops as she did back at her house with all her make-up on.

"Awkward," Quil said under his breath. I didn't even notice that he had followed me.

Bonnie's POV

We walked into Emily's house with Leah and Rachel leading the way while I was sandwiched in the middle, Kim and Emily were standing behind me. All the huge men were standing at the door, waiting for there hunnies, I'm presuming, when they just stared at me for what felt like an eternity. Then they did something that I have never happen to me before, they sniffed the air.

"Are y'all seriously sniffing the air? If I smell I can leave. Wouldn't wanna be a bother to y'all." I said curtly.

"They were just leaving." Emily poked herself around me and gave them death stares, "They weren't sniffing you either."

I was trying to decide something very serious at that moment. Should I call them out on being shape-shifters or should I just keep my mouth shut, even though it seems like they are pokin' around at me. I made up my mind.

"No, no. They were. It's okay. I'm sure their sensitive noses smell my scent." I was bracing myself for the worst.

Everyone froze. Everyone. Except me. Then it all moved in what seemed like slow-motion. The guys were grabbing for their girls and shoving me.

"Goodness. You guys are freaking out over nada." I said simply.

"What are you?" One of them spat at me.

"Nothing that will be of any danger to you." I spat back, "I already got in one fight today, do you want some too?"

".You." The same one asked me, but this time he was demanding it. He also was the one holding Emily.

"I'm a werewolf. A real one. Unlike you guys. And Leah." I said with poison dripping from my words.

They all just looked at me like I was speaking another language.

Jacob's POV

Sam, Paul, Jared, and all the other guys were sniffing the air. They cannot be serious.

"Are y'all seriously sniffing the air? If I smell I can leave. Wouldn't wanna be a bother to y'all." My imprint said rudely.

"They were just leaving." Emily said while sidestepping around Bonnie. "They weren't sniffing you either." She shot us all looks that could kill.

Just then Bonnie looked like she was trying to decide something very serious. Her face changed. She made her decision.

"No, no. They were. It's okay. I'm sure their sensitive noses smell my scent."

What did she just say?

Nothing happened for a minute, it seemed like everyone was trying to process what she said like me. Then everything kicked into fifth gear and everyone was grabbing for their imprint and getting them the hell away from Bonnie. She stood there and just looked at them.

"Goodness. You guys are freakin' out over nada," she said simply.

"What are you?" Sam of them spat at her. He better watch himself, or else there might be a fight soon.

"Nothing that will be of any danger to you." She yelled back, "I already got in one fight today, do you want some too?"

That's my girl. Except for the fact that she would get a serious beat down with one of us.

".You." Sam said in a low tone. He was about to faze, soon. If he didn't have to control that he has now, Emily would be in for some more scars.

"I'm a werewolf. A real one. Unlike you guys. And Leah," she said as her words were laced with venom.

* * *

Tell me what you guys want to hear about. This is going to get better quite soon(:

Just push that little button that says review. Make my day(:

Thanks(:

Oh and Thank ya-Love Bonnie(:

Love always,

B.(:


	6. Hold the Hell Up!

Hey Guys(: Sorry it's been a little while(: I still don't own anything...

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Read and Reveiw(: Thanks(:

Love Always,

B.(:

* * *

Chapter 6-Hold The Hell Up.

Chicken and Biscuits –Colt Ford(This song could go with the whole story, but it came on right as I wrote Chapter 6. It's a SIGN!)

P.S. All who have not seen the music video you should go to Youtube and watch it! Thanks. It's Twilight related.(: It's great. Just watch it. Love you guys!

Boondocks –Little Big Town(Good song. I think you will find out about Bonnie Bodean's old house.)

* * *

We ended off at a cliffy.

Jacob's POV

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What, what?" She asked me, not looking at me she was still starring down Sam.

"What did you say?" I knew what she said. I just didn't want it to be true.

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were smoldering, "I am a werewolf. I am a slave to the moon. I have no control when it happens. I am the only one in my family. I am the last of the generations. It only happens to girls from my dad's side of the family. It has been in our family for seven generations. It's a curse. It has nothing to do with magic from the Quileuet tribe. Not a thing. I had some shady family back in the past, and I'm paying for it. Is there anything else you guys would like to know?" She was pissed off. I could tell. Well I think that she was not really pissed more like a thing for self-defence.

Silence.

More silence.

Emily broke the sound barrier by starting to sob and ran over and threw her arms around Bonnie.

Bonnie was shocked. She didn't know how to take it.

Bonnie's POV

Whoa! What just happened. I am ranting one second and the next I am getting arms thrown around me by Emily. Then all the girls rush me. All except Leah. That kinda stung. I thought she and I would be better friends than anyone else. There is no room for pride at the moment.

All the men were growling at me.

"Stop it. I can't hurt them. Even if I could I wouldn't. Why should I?" I was sending daggers the way of all of them, "How 'bouts we calm down and we can discuss this rationally. I am not the only one with explaining to do. You realize I do know the secret, so please fill me in." I said in an even voice. Even though on the inside I was freaking out.

"What?" Seemed to echo from every man in that house.

"Good Lord! Do y'all know _any_ other word besides 'what'?" I asked.

"Let's talk. Jacob, Emily come with me. Oh and you too Leah." The one who- screw that.

"What are y'alls names?" I asked frusterated.

"I'm Sam." Sam, I guess, said.

"I'm Paul." I knew who Paul was.

"I'm Jared." I have seen all these people before.

"I'm Brady." One of the boys from behind everyone, who I had not noticed until now.

"I'm Collin, nice to meet you." He said all gentleman like. How cute.

"We've already met." Embry said smiling, what looked like a trying to hard seductive smile that failed.

"As have we." Quil said. He was just smiling like a dork.

All of these boys looked almost exactly the same. Tan, tall and toned. Very toned, and very tall.

Some had boyish faces while others had more manly faces.

"Where's Seth?" Leah asked.

"He's running." Sam replied.

This was all so much to take in. Shape-shifters, beaches, hot guys, one very in particular hot guy who keeps starring at me.

Sam led us four out of the room into a kitchen, and past that to the outside. There was a small deck and table. Sam sat down and gestured for Emily to come to sit by him. How rude! He didn't pull the chair out for her. I mean I know this is up north in all, but come one.

I pulled out one of the other seats and sat down. Jacob hesitantly sat down beside me. Did I smell that bad?

"Details need to be discussed." Sam declared. Who died and made you King?

"Darn right." I said. I was starting to wonder why he had brought Emily out. She was human, wasn't she?

"We need to discuss you being a werewolf and what situation this puts us in." Sam said. Well, duh. I thought we were going to discuss the fact that butterflies used to be caterpillars.

"Yeah, what is the problem?" I noticed that Jacob was still starring at me. This is starting to creep me out.

"You said you had no control when you change. Does that mean you can kill people?" Sam was being upfront about everything. Emily likes _that_?

"You will have no worries about anything. Like I said I will not be of a concern to your people. I will leave the day before and come back the day after. I am my strongest in my human form on the day before. The day after I am my weakest." I told him.

"Where are you going?" Jacob had a frantic tone to his voice. I looked at him, while he turned away and his cheeks became a deep red.

"Out of state, so no worries for you guys. Is there anything else? I think I covered most everything when we _talked_ back in the living room."

"Where out of state," Sam pressed.

"Home. Louisiana. One of the southern hiding places for my kind." I was looking at Emily who was watching Sam.

"You are still a threat to us." He declared.

"How?" I was loosing my cool.

"You could hurt someone at any point. Just a liability." He had it already set in his mind, that I was going to kill every person in my way.

"You are sadly mistaken. Since the fact that I am normal, the only time that I am not is those three days. And for the reason being I _can't _change when my emotions fluctuate like you. It's not a sense of control either. It's the impossibility of me changin' on any other day than the full moon. And your guys have twelve days till the day before. I will be here for twelve more days, and I will be back after the fourteenth." I was going to convince him I was not dangerous.

"What do _you_ know about _us_?" Sam said with an uneasy tone. He knew that I was right and he was wrong.

"Not much. Don't change the subject. The fact is I am not dangerous." I let him know.

Silence. God what is with these people. When they are confused they become quiet instead of the southern way of just keep talking.

"No, your not." Sam finally said.

I'm not going to rejoice like I have just won a million dollars, because I right all along. Sam and I were getting of to a great start, don't ya' think?

"Well Sam, I don't know why you needed me out here, but let's leave them alone." Emily says pulling Sam up. WAIT! They are LEAVING? What? I don't know what to think right now! I am happy and nervous, and a whole bunch of other mixed emotions, but mad is the prime one at the moment.

Jacob got up along with them. I sunk deep into my chair. I guess he didn't like me like I liked him. This is why you don't let yourself like someone, because you will get hurt. I prefer to not get hurt. But that may just be me.

Jacob's POV

"I am _not _ready!" I whispered. I just found out that my imprint was a werewolf, that is not like us.

"You don't really have a choice now. She already knows that you are a werewolf, that takes a lot of the stress off. You don't have to even phase for her like the rest of us did. Just tell her. She may take it good or bad, but she won't be able to stay away too long. The imprints too strong." Sam said reassuringly. He wasn't fooling anyone. I knew that he was freaking out on the inside. Who the hell was I kidding _I_ was freaking out on the inside.

Jacob! Pull yourself together kid. Tell her. Now. You may not get another chance for a while.

I slowly turned around barely missing hitting her head on. I don't know what she was doing. Maybe trying to escape. ESCAPE? Why did I say escape? It's not like I'm holding her hostage. She can leave if she wants. I am already getting confused and I'm not even talking to her. Just thinking about her.

Bonnie's POV

I know that they are whispering about me. If it was _any_ one else I would be like 'fuck you' and walk off, but it's not just anyone. It's him. Him. The boy of my dreams. The one that makes my heart skip a beat right when I see him. That boy.

That boy is also standing over there talking to his Alpha. He is probably trying to get out of telling me some bad news that he already has a mate or some weird shit like that.

I decided that I wanted to be the one to hurt someone, before I got hurt. I've always been this way.

I got up out of my chair silently. I thought I could slip by him and make it to the door to go and talk to Emily. Maybe I would tell her that my mom called me and told me to come home.

I slowly started walking. Then Sam left. The rest was all a blurr.

I remember waking up and it could have only been a minute. Maybe less. I was lying flat on my butt, but the weird thing was that Jacob was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked. I meant to think it, but sometimes, I'm tellin' ya, my mouth has a mind of it's own.

"I'm right here, babe." I heard Jacob's voice float from somewhere. I had no idea that it was coming from slightly above me. He was holding me.

HOLD THE HELL UP! Did he just call me babe? His mate will probably have a fit about it. Good lord. My first day and I'm already stepping into drama.

Jacob's POV

She was falling. The only thing that went through my head was catch her. I caught her right as she almost hit the ground. I sat her down on the ground while never letting go. I guess I didn't avoid hitting her.

She looked like she blacked out for a second. Then she looked around a little confused.

"Where did he go?" She asked.

Before thinking I responded, "I'm right here, babe." WHAT THE HELL? What I thinking? _Babe?_ Did I just call her Babe? Really? She probably thinks that I am some stalker. I think I'm a stalker.

She looked at me with this look of pure horror. Ouch, that hurt. She pushed herself off of me and the ground.

"Won't your _mate_ have a problem with you calling me, babe?" She asked me her voice sounding slightly saddened.

"My what?" I asked, I was completely confused.

"Your mate. You know the one that is like yours, and you are theirs? Duh." She looked at me like I was the hugest moron in the world. Mate? Where was she getting this mate stuff from?

Bonnie's POV

He is looking at me like I am a retard. Mate, who doesn't know what mate means? And I thought that I was stupid.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, he was so cute when he was confused.

"Don't you have a mate? Isn't that how the wolf thing works?" I asked him, he was confusing me.

"Well… I… Your… nevermind." He cut himself off.

WHAT WAS HE ABOUT TO SAY? Was he about to say, 'You're my mate.' Oh my Lord. Maybe it's just wishful thinking.

"No, keep going." I demanded.

He smiled and looked at me with those deep brown eyes. The ones that make me forget about whatever I was doing. Wait, what was I doing?

"You're my mate." He said and smiled. He had the most darndest smile, in the world.

"I'm your mate?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but it's hard to explain-" He stopped short, a deep red was coming to his cheeks. He looked into the woods and just starred. I didn't know what he was looking at I was mesmerized by his features. The sculpt of his jaw, the muscles that ran along his upper cheeks, they were flexing because he was grinding his teeth.

"Stop that." I scolded him.

His head snapped around and he looked at me, "What am I doing?" He asked.

"Your grinding your teeth." I told him, without ever looking away from his wonderful eyes.

He smiled that stupid smile again. Gosh darn him. He was gonna get me in some trouble. I think I need to go inside away from him, before I did something that would not be 'Southern Belle' like. Wink Wink.

"I think I need to go inside," I caught a glimpse of something in his face that looked like sadness, then it all disappeared. His face just like literally melted, it went from happy to nothing. He was either trying to be really cool and hide his emotions, or I don't know.

I stood up and stuck out my hand to help him up and he just looked at it like it was something foreign.

Jacob's POV

What is she doing? She just stuck her hand out at me. Does she want me to shake it? Does she not like me that much?

"Do you want help up?" She asked me.

Oh…"Yeah, thanks." I grabbed her hand and it felt like electricity was flowing down my hand into my spine and into my brain. She was just that exciting.

I couldn't tell if she felt it or not she turned away from me to use momentum to pull me up. I guess I could have helped her. More like I should have helped her helped me.

Bonnie's POV

I helped him up. GOOD LORD! What is he made up of? Bricks? Good gosh. I about broke my arm to help him up. I had to dig my feet in the ground and try and walk away.

After I helped him up, it crossed my mind that I could either A) let go of his hand and he may get the wrong impressing that I don't like him…But that would also be that right one, because I will not cheat. Not today and not ever. B) I could hold on to his hand and border line cheat… Goshhhh… Stupid, non-cheating, goodie-two-shoes conscience.

I quickly let go of his hand and walked the other way from him, towards the house. Tommorrow, I will have to have a talk with Brandt about this whole 'relationship thingy.'

* * *

Hey bros(: There was this thing with the Fanfic stuff that wasn't letting my post, so it wasn't just my fault. I am slowly coming out of the writers block that I have sadly been put in(:

So hope you liked it(:

Love you guys!

Love always,

B.(:


	7. This Whole Relationship thingy

Hey my lovelies(: How are yall doing? Hope you like this chappy!

Hey. You. Reading. This. Yeah, you. How about you Reveiw. That would make me happy. And when I'm happy I write faster(: So make me happy(:

* * *

Chapter 7- This Whole Relationship Thingy.

Songs:

King Bed- Rihanna

2. Raining Men- Rihanna

3. You Lie- The Band Perry(: Referring to the situation between Bonnie and Brandt.

Bonnie's POV

The whole sleepover thing was great, but I was really distracted. I am so conflicted. Boys can all go die in a hole. I kid you not.

I'm sitting on me bed thinking about calling Brandt. Mind you I'm saying thinking. My phone buzzes.

I look at the screen of my iPhone and smile. It's Shawn, 'I have something to tell you. I'm going to call.' I had no idea what her text meant. I was trying to think about what could have happened for her text me the need to tell me without just calling. It has to be bad. Like Prego bad. I have a circle of friends and out of the five of us, me and Shawn are the only who have not had a prego scare, or become prego.

Her favorite song rings out on my phone, California King Bed. She doesn't like country like me. She used to hate it, until I turned her to like it. She loves pop though. Rihanna is like her favorite Singer.

"Hey, hun. What's up?" I ask answering the phone.

"I havta' tell ya' somethin'. Your not gonna like ta' hear it." She said in a weary tone, "Are ya' ready?" She asked not waiting for my response. "Brandt hooked up with JessieMae." My heart dropped.

I couldn't speak for a minute. He cheated on me with _the _most slutty girl in all of Louisiana.

"Was he drunk?" Was all that could come out of my mouth.

"Does it matter?" She asked me in a sharp tone. She had been cheated on in the past by someone everyone thought was the nicest guy ever, until that happened. He knocked the girl up by the way.

"No. I'm going to call him, do you wanna listen?" I asked in a revengeful tone.

This was something we always do. We are actually known for it, but if he is drunk he won't remember.

"I think that sounds like a very evil idea," she says then tries to laugh like a witch, but ends up coughing up a lung.

"Hahahahah, that was funny. Ok, let me call him really fast. Hold up." I dial his number waiting till I hear the first ring. I can hear Shawn's phone go silent, she didn't want Brandt to hear her.

"Howya' doin' Baba'?" Hey asks me.

"Well I'm pretty darn good, I was just wonderin' about somethin'." I stop, waiting for him to say something.

"And what would that be?" He asks casually, even though I can hear the tone that he gets when he is being confronted.

"Oh, I'll get to that. Don't worry," I start off with small talk I am gonna make him sweat.

"Okay…." He says dragging out his 'a'. "Bonnie-Bodean, I have missed ya' so much. I don't know how I will make it the rest of the summer without ya'." He says in a voice that almost convices me. Almost.

"Oh, I'm sure JessieMay sure has helped you get over this first few days just fine." I say in a sharp tone.

He is silent for almost a whole two minutes.

"Hmm, nothing to say. Yeah, that's what I thought. You lyin' cheatin', mother-fucker. I hope that you got an STD! Well, hope you have a happy life without me." I yell the first part and the second part comes off sickly sweet(:.

I hang up on him and I hear Shawn take the phone off of silent on her end. She is laughing her ass off.

"Wow, you sound like a sad country song. You lyin',cheatin' mother-effer. Hope you have a great life without me. That was so funny. I was laughing the whole time. I wish you could have heard yourself. That was great. He was like- Hahhahaa. Well, that just made my day," She calmed down. Then her tone turned serious. "Do I need to give you the talk that you gave me when me and Brody broke up. There are plenty more men out there for you. Or in Rihanna and Nikki Minaj's words 'It's raining men.'"

I busted out laughing. I can just see her in her house sitting on her bed with the phone up to her little Mexican ear and laughing the laugh that changes with what she is laughing at. Sometimes its high and nasally, other times it's throaty and hearty.

Shawn is my best friend for many reasons. She and I, when we were in pre-k, hated each other so much there were separate sides of the playground. It was like southern mini-mafia. She was the perfect southern belle, I was the tomboy with the mother living vicariously through her. She was a skinny, tall Mexican girl with perfect hair. I was the short, chubby Native-American girl with uncontrollable hair. We were worlds apart, yet we lived on the same street.

One day, our teacher Miss. Sanders set us up as partners. That day even as a child I knew would mark me the rest of my life. I was an ambidextrous kid and still am, but when I wrote my name and painted the picture that we had to do together with my right and left hand at the same time she was fascinated, and from them on we were friends. All because of my ambidextrousness.

We had a long conversation about pretty much nothing. I was pretty glad that she called me. This made my life a whole of a hell lot easier. No more, I'm cheating this, I can't because I'm in a relationship that.

A song came to mind that fit Brandt pretty well. You Lie by The Band Perry. _What can I say, maybe I should kill you right now and do the whole wide world a favor, but my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire._

I grab my Laptop, and log on to Facebook. My new status is now updated to "You Lie[:," I had to add something that was for Shawn, since she helped me.

"You Lie on my new California King Bed(:"

I post it and immediately I have four likes. I go over to my profile page and change my relationship status to single. I cannot stand to be inside anymore. There is just to much going on in my head to be cooped inside the house.

I turn off my laptop and change out of my clothes that I slept in and put a bikini on and a pair of shorts. I throw my long hair into a messy bun atop my head. I grab a pair of sunglasses off of my dresser and head down the stairs to get my car keys, to head out to the beach.

I walk down the stairs and get to the key rack and am opening the door when my mom stops me.

"What was that conversation about this morning?" She asks with a questioning look.

"Well, I was talking to Shawn at first then she told me that Brandt was cheating on me with JessieMay, so I broke up with him." I smiled and grabbed the door handle.

"Oh, are you ok?" She asks sounding genuinely sounding caring.

"I'm fine. We broke up, he is a cheater, and I hope he gets a STD." I smiled and walked out of the house.

I headed to my baby. My 69' Ford Bronco. We bought it used and fixed it up and everything is new on the inside. I have had this car for over three years. It was light orange and had a white stripe down the middle. I get in and hear it pure or more like growl to life. I let the music blast of the speakers.

"Cause I'm the son of a 3rd generation farmer  
I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter  
I got 2 boys in the county 4-H  
I'm a lifetime sponsor of the FFA  
Hey that's what I make  
I make a lot of Hay for a little pay  
and I'm proud to say  
I'm a God fearing hardworking combine driver  
Hogging up the road on my p-p-p-p-plower  
Chug-a-lug-a-lugin 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester.

Well I know you got your own deadline  
But cussing me won't save you no time Hoss  
But this big wheel wide load ain't going any faster  
So just smile and wave and tip your hat to the man up on the tractor

Cause I'm the son of a 3rd generation farmer  
I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter  
I got 2 boys in the county 4-H  
I'm a lifetime sponsor of the FFA  
Hey that's what I make  
I make a lot of Hay for a little pay  
and I'm proud to say  
I'm a God fearing hardworking combine driver  
Hogging up the road on my p-p-p-p-plower  
Chug-a-lug-a-lugin 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester.

I'm a God fearing hardworking combine driver  
Hogging up the road on my p-p-p-p-plower  
Chug-a-lug-a-lugin 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester"

International Harvester by Craig Morgan

I love that song. It makes me happy every time I hear it.

I pull out of the drive way and head towards the beach. The beach is where you can think about things and only have the waves to talk to. The waves are the thing that I think can calm me down from anything. Me and waves go way back.

When I was little there is the ocean that surrounds my hometown and my dad would always take me there before dinner. We would walk along the shore and I would collect seashells. We would hardly ever talk just walk and be quiet. It was always like a getaway, from life, or more my mom. She was even worse then than she is now. She would push me into any and every pageant in the state, or any state near by. Me and my dad are alot alike though. We had a silent communication going for us that my mom would never understand. When we would get to a special rock that has been there since forever and we would sit there my mom would call us to come eat. Those were the days because I was never in a hurry to grow up and leave, or had the complications of being a werewolf, or having a boyfriend.

I am walking along the shore-line quietly singing, 'Amarillo Sky' By Jason Aldean. I am thinking about alot of things right now. I just need to sit and be quiet and think. I sit down on the shore and let my feet get caught up in the water.

Jacob seems like a really nice guy, but that's what Brandt seemed like too. I will not shed a tear for that boy it will not happen. Jacob when he is around everything just seems to fall into place. I saw him look at me a couple times and he had this expression on that was like he was the biggest winner ever and I was the prize. I loved it. I love the way he looks at me. It makes me feel all warm on the inside and stuff. Maybe I'll text him.

'Hey, hunny(:' I press the send button. This could go one of two ways. He could find it cute and flirt back or he could freak out and not text me.

Jacob's POV

I just finished running my shift when my phone buzzes. I am just starting to go to sleep. I am going to kill whoever it is.

'Hey, hunny(:' It is from Bonnie. Maybe I'll take back the whole I'll kill whoever it is.

What should I reply? Is she flirting over the phone or does she always talk like this? Good God, girls are so confusing.

'Hey. What's up?' I almost press send, but then I erase it and realize that she just called me Hunny. Maybe I should give her a nickname. That is if she is giving me a nickname.

Bonnie's POV

He hasn't replied. It's been like five minutes. Lord! He probably thinks I'm some sort of freak. Then my phone lights up.

'Hey Louisiana(:' he responds.

'Whatcha up to?' I ask.

'Nm. I was about to got o sleep.' He tells me. Does that mean he doesn't want to talk? Uh oh.

'Ohhh... Do you just want to talk later?' I ask.

Jacob's POV

"Oh, Do you just want to talk later?" I read aloud to myself. Why did I tell her that I was about to go to sleep? She probably thinks that she is keeping me up.

'No. I wanna talk now.' I tell her. Maybe she will get the hint that I do want to talk to her more than I want to sleep or do anything for the matter.

'Are you sure?' She asks me. God Jacob way to go! You made her feel bad! What the hell it wrong with you?

I don't know what comes over me, but I dial her number and let it ring. I am calling her. She can think that I am a stalker if she wants, because I kinda am stalking her. She is on my mind constantly.

"Howdy." She says in a bubbly tone. I love her voice. I am in sort of a trance with it.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. I am not sure what I was trying to accomplish with this phone call, but I really just want to talk to her.

"Well, I'm at the beach right now, but nothing else. What about you? Oh, yeah I forgot that you were trying to go to sleep. Until I starting to keep you from sleep." She says and rambles just a little bit, but I love it. She is laughing now. I don't know what at. I think she is laughing at what she had just said, but I'm not sure. Her laugh is amazing just like she is. I am starting to sound like a girl. This is not good.

Bonnie's POV

He is talking to me. He wants to talk to me rather than sleep. I guess that is a good thing. This boy is perfect. STOP! GO NO FURTHER! Do not cross the line into falling head over heels zone. Stop! My head is still reeling from this morning. Am I just trying to find a rebound to cope with the loss that I just had.

Am I just trying to find a rebound to cope with the loss that I just had. I sure as hell don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt anyone, but he feels just so right.

"Hmm.. Are you there by yourself?" He asks in, is that disbelief that I hear?

"Yea, maybe you should keep me company." I say seductively. I can hear his breathing catch in his throat maybe he wasn't expecting it, or maybe he was hoping that I would say it, or maybe he was hoping that I wouldn't say it.

There is a pause and I hear shuffling around, "I'll be there soon, don't worry." He tells me. Normally I would be freaking out because that is kinda weird just to get up from your sleep and leave for me. Just not a normal assurance. I can truthfully say that no one has ever done that for me.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I say and hang up the phone.

* * *

**I KNOW YOU LOVED IT! Now reveiw. Thanks(: **


	8. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself

Chapter 8- I'm a big girl, I can handle myself.

Songs(:

-Let Me Down Easy

Billy Currington

-Country Girl (Shake It)

Luke Brian

I will not let myself start to pace. Pacing means that you are anticipating. Anticipating means you expect something. Expecting something means you have a chance of getting hurt. And getting hurt is not in my plans at the moment.

I am lying down in the sun, letting it bathe my skin in its warmth. I keep closing my eyes and then opening them to see if he is here or not. He never is there when I open my eyes. I do not want to fall if he can't catch me.

"Hey" I hear in a low tone, it sends chills down my back. Good chills not the kind my mom gives me.

I turn around to look at Jacob. He looks as freakin' stunning as ever. His hair looks perfectly messed up and his smile is making my insides do somersaults.

"Hey Hunny" I say. I start to stand up, but he sits down beside me, "Ya' know ya' didn't have ta' come." I tell him. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that he did have to.

"I know. But I wanted to see you." He tells me and looks out to the ocean, but I can see him looking at me in his peripheral vision and I smile.

His hands are sitting close to mine, I really want to take the plunge and just grab his and hold it, but I think that would be a little much and I want him to grab mine first.

After what feels like an hour he looks at me. Then does the unexpected. He kisses me plum on the mouth and then he freezes.

"Sorry. I-I. I don't know what came over me." He stutters and blushes.

"I'm not complainin'. Are you?" I ask him. He turns to me surprised.

"What? You're not mad?" He asked me and sounds like he is afraid of me. All like six' seven' of him scared of me?

"No. Why would I be mad?" I ask him.

"I don't know I just thought you would be. And I thought you had a boyfriend?" He looks at me wearily.

Ugh. Don't bring him up. "Had. Past tense." I say and look out into the ocean.

I feel his hand slip closer to mine. We are almost touching. I can feel the warmth coming from his hand.

"Sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work out." He says scrambling for words.

"Hey! Don't you worry your little head about it. Makes things a lot easier." I tell him and without thinking my hand goes up to his face and cups his cheek. His skin in so soft and warm. I love it. And I think, but I am not sure, but I am pretty sure he leans into my hand.

We stay like that for a while.

"JACOB!" A male voice screams.

"What's wrong?" I ask frantically.

"I don't know. Hold on," he told me, "and stay here." Then he ran towards the voice.

Two very large men barrel out of the tree line shirtless. They are running towards Jacob.

"..Caught a scent somewhere back there…" I could over hear them somewhat.

"…You sure that it's not a.."

"…Dammit."

They all turn and look at me. I don't know what I ot' to do. Jacob turns around to look back at them, but they are still looking at me. I'm still not sure if I should break eye contact with them and look away or not. Lucky for me they look away first.

Jacob's POV

"JACOB!" Embry screams from inside the forest. I can tell he is in panic the way his tone sounds. God no. Not now. I was just about to.. What was I about to do?

I stood up and was turning towards Embry when I remembered to tell Bonnie, "Stay here."

I run towards them feeling the pull to go back and protect my imprint, but I had to go and talk to the pack.

"We found a scent when we were running. It's strong. Like crazy strong. We think there is a lot of them." Quil tells me.

"Are you sure that it's not the Cullens chasing some leech and they just came into our territory?" I asked.

"Jacob. It's not them." Embry tells me. I unthinking turn around to look at Bonnie. She is sitting criss-cross in the sand where we were sitting. She has this look on her face, that scares me. I don't know how to explain it, I guess it's kinda like unknowingness.

"Jacob we need to go _now_." Quil tells me shaking my arm.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute I have to tell Bonnie to go home and stay safe." I tell the guys.

I walk over to a now standing Bonnie. She doesn't looked worried now, or at least it is not noticeable.

"I have to.." I dropped off not really knowing how to explain what I was thinking. How am I supposed to say, well there are vampires in the area.

"Hey, hun. Get that all worried up face off. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Don't worry a pretty little hair on your head about me." She said while reaching up to my face and rubbing my cheek. She smiled this smile thatmakes me sound like a chick when I explain what it feels like.

"You need to go home. Soon. I don't want you getting hurt." I told her trying to get myself under control.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She told me in that southern twang that I makes me wish I was a country boy.

She stood on her toes and kissed me square on the mouth a sweet, quick kiss, but a kiss none the less.

"Bye. Sugars(:" She told me and turned away and walked with a sway in her hips.

Embry and Quil ran over and hit me on the back.

"Woah! High-five Romeo!" Quil told me sticking out his hand for me to slap. I was still in too much shock to do anything.

"On the lips. Wow. When are you getting to second base?" Embry jokingly asked me.

I glared at him, "Do you want to kill some blood suckers or not?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject. I really don't wan to discuss this at the moment.

Jacob's POV

We didn't catch anything it was like they disappeared without a trace. No scent. No evidence at all. Not one of us could figure out how it happened.

All the guys are back at Emily and Sam's place just sitting around the table like we normally do waiting for food. I'm certain that all of us would be dead if we didn't have Emily because she cooks almost all of our food.

"Why don't you invite Bonnie over here?" Emily asked me.

Well, I guess it never occurred to me to even ask her, "I don't know." I tell her.

"Why? Afraid she'll like me better?" Paul said flexing his muscles.

Rachel gave him 'the look'. I don't ever want that pointed at me. He immediately stopped and turned to mush. Gross. I better not act like that.

"I don't know. It's.. I guess…" I don't even know why I'm hesitating to bring her over here. "I guess I'll ask her." I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

Ring… Ring…. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey. It's Jacob. Do you wanna come over to Emily's?" I asked. If I wasn't nervous before I was now. The whole room was concentrated on me.

"I'm sorry. I can't right now. Later. I have to go." Bonnie said quickly. Click.

I don't really know what to think she sounded like she was fine, but she sounded like she was in a hurry. Maybe she was in trouble or in pain. Oh god. What the hell am I going to do.

"She said she was busy." I told everyone. They all nonchalantly went back to whatever they were doing.

Bonnies' POV

Jacob. Don't call me right now I'm busy. That whole coven of vampires those guys you were talking to about… Well they are in trouble.

"Why are you here?" I yell at one of them, assuming it was the leader because whatever she did everyone followed her.

I may have forgotten to mention one little tiny detail to the pack when I told them about me. I can control vampires. Like mind control. I guess that's how you explain it.

There were at least seven of them. They all were standing there frozen in a standing position not know what is happening. We were in the middle of the forest deeper than any one normal would dare venture. I told Jacob I was a big girl and could handle myself. Which I can.

"We are just passing through getting dinner." She told me in a tone that made me wish I was strong enough to rip her head off.

"Hmm… Really. Since I'm new here in all I think that even though this is not my territory, that you should to either leave or else." I tell her.

"I think that you would make a nice dessert. A southern specialty like you. I like yourself am I southern girl. I'm from Tennessee. 1896." This girl was getting under my skin.

"Leave." I said in a tone of finality.

"Why dear. Now I was thinking of staying." Bitch just shut the hell up.

"You," I said pointing at one of her followers. He was wearing a nice pair of Nikes and had short cropped blonde hair, "kill him." I said pointing to another male, with similar qualities. The leader snapped to attention quickly and lunged at me.

"Now, now, now deary. Calm down." I said sticking my hand out in front of her using my powers to stop her. I look up to the sky finding the moon. Even though it is not the full moon I can feel some of the power that it holds, "We are going to do this my way or the high-way." I told her.

"You bitch. Don't kill him!" She yelled at the blonde who was in the process of tearing off the other's head.

"Too little, too late. Are you ready to corporate, or do you need some more convincing." I said gesturing to the sight in front of us.

"No! I will not. You will have to kill me first bef—" I cut her off.

"You! Rip. Her. Head. Off." I said pointing to the same blonde boy as before, "That can be accomplished." I turned pointedly to the woman.

He ripped her head off before she could get another word out. Haha. Karma. Mine will come soon enough, I'm sure of it.

The rest of the vampire were looking at me and boy with pure horror in their eyes.

"I'm sure the rest of you will be good little vampires and leave. Am I right?" I ask.

They all shake their heads furiously.

"Good, because otherwise I would have had to kill you." I said smiling, "Leave before I change my mind."

I got home and I was beat. Controlling one vampire was one thing, seven was a whole other thing. I'm thinking about taking a long hot shower, and drinking some nice sweet tea and watching TV. When I walked into the house my mom literally attacked me.

"Where have you been?" She was freaking out. That's when I saw behind her. Jacob, Embry, Quil and one of the others.

"Mom. Let's talk about this somewhere else." I said nudging her towards the kitchen or more just the farthest away from everyone.

"No! We are going to talk about it right here!" She was yelling at me. Where was my dad when you need him.

"Kay. Let's do that. Oh… you asked me where I was right. Well first I went to the strip club and gave a few strip teases, then I went home with some pimp. And then after that I went to the clinic to make sure I didn't any STD, but other than that I haven't done too much. What the hell do you think I have been doing?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, girl. I'm not afraid to get one of your father's belts and whoopin' you with it." She hissed at me.

This is not supposed to be funny, but it really is. It is so freakin' hilarious. "Kay, you do that. Please." I knew I was pushing it, but I really didn't care. I had a headache and was tired.

She raised her hand and smacked me across the cheek. She really didn't hurt me. It was just the fact that she hit me. I mean it's not like she could actually do any real damage to me, but it still pissed me off.

"Was that supposed to hurt? How abouts I hit you. Oh, wait that would ruin that pretty little face of yours. Wouldn't it?" I asked her.

"Go to your room!" She yelled at me.

"No." I said.

"Go." She said in a low tone.

"Umm. No. I didn't walk into this house, for you to yell at me. I will walk right back out that door and leave. And don't think I won't. I'm tired and I have a headache, so leave me alone, or I will leave." I said looking her in the eye.

She didn't say anything. She just stood there in silence.

I turned and left. I walked out the door I came in and jumped back in the car that I came in. I started the car and backed out of the drive way as fast as possible. I turned a sharp left and drove until I couldn't drive anymore.


	9. With a Smile Like That

Sorry, It's been a while. Life's been pretty weird.

Love forever and always,

B(:

Chapter 9- With a Smile like that(:

Songs-

Like My Mother Does- Lauren Alaine

Smile- Uncle Cracker

She Thinks My Tractors Sexy- Kenney Chesney

Little Bit Of Life- Craig Morgan

I wake up in my truck. What the hell just happened! I look around my car, it looked just like the forest where I killed a few vampires. I don't know what to do. I look at myself I am a mess. I look at the clock and everything seems weird and a bit fuzzy. I think over what just happened. I obviously hadn't moved my car, and nothing seems like I've been home. Could that have been a dream? It had to have, I would never talk to my mom like that. Even though sometimes I feel like it, I wouldn't.

I feel like I should call her, but I'm afraid of what will happen if it wasn't a dream, so I will just have to suck it up and call her.

Ring…Ring… "Hello Hunny! Whatcha' need?" She seemed happy, but was it just a façade.

"Good mom," I am just going to say it, "Did we get into an argument?" I ask her.

"Not that I know of, why?" She asked me now curios. THANK GOD!

I thought back over the whole thing and my mom would never smack me. Ever. She might whoop me, but she would never ever ever smack me.

"I guess I fell asleep on the beach in my car and I had a weird dream." I said in a relieved tone.

"Must be eating to much salt." She said laughingly, "Are you coming home for lunch? We are having fried chicken. Your favorite." She asked me. I think I will take all the time I have with her. That dream really freaked me out. Like no joke scared me.

"Yea momma. I'll be home soon. Love you." I told her and waited for her to reply.

"Love you too, sugars." She told me and hung up the phone.

I slam back against the chair. Let out a loud sigh of relief because none of the happened. How could I ever talk to her like that? What would ever make me that mad that I would want to do that?

I start the car and listen to the hardy rumble of it and am on my way home.

Jacob's POV

It's been three hours and I don't think she is coming over. I could call her again, but that might make me sound like a freak, but then again she might think that it is cute. GAWWWWWWWWD. What do I do?

"When is Bonnie coming over?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled and looked away. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Please be her. Please be her.

"Hello!" I spoke excitedly into the phone sounding like a nerd.

"Hey, sorry! I was busy. Are you still gonna be there for dinner?" She asked me.

"Well, I don't know I might be." I said trying to sound cool.

"Then hand the phone to Emily for me please. Thanks."

I took the phone away from my ear and looked at Emily. "She wants to talk to you."

I handed the phone to her. She talked excitedly into it and smiled and walked into the living room. Taking my phone and leaving me helpless.

Twenty-four minutes later.

She was still on my phone and hasn't gave it back. What could they be talking about? I was concentrating on trying to hear her, but then the doorbell rang. Can't I have some peace and quiet to eavesdrop on a conversation?

"..is some more out in the car, take these and I'll go and get um'" Bonnie's voice rang out all over the house.

Emily comes into the kitchen with bundles of bags in her arms and just looks at me.

"Oh! You want me to help you?" I ask.

"Oh, no. I have it. Only twenty bags that weigh as much as me and you are a super human with strength for about twenty of me. No! Don't lift a finger." She said sarcastically. Emily sat all of the bags down on the ground and then Bonnie came in with about the same amount, but she didn't complain.

"Look at her. She doesn't complain she just does." I told Emily playfully. I looked over Bonnie she was wearing a bright pink tank top and short shorts. Oh God, please don't bend over. This would not end good for either of us.

She bent over. Oh well, guess I have to inconspicuously slip off to the bathroom.

Bonnie's POV

I decided to let Emily have the night off for dinner. I was going to make fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and biscuits. Southern classic.

I walk into the kitchen, and I see Jacob. He is sitting in a chair next to the table and is looking enjoyably over my outfit. Short shorts and a pink and white tank top.

I went to the store and bought everything, I can't even imagine her monthly bill for groceries.

I smiled at her when she looked confused at all the things on the counter.

"What is this all for?" She said picking up one of the spices and looking curiously at it.

"Let me see it," I told her and she handed it to me. I looked at it, Cajun seasoning. "Well, that there spice is for the heat. Unless y'all don't like the heat?" I asked not to anyone in particular.

"The hotter the better!" Paul called out.

"I don't like it too hot." Emily told me with an impish smile.

"Hey, no worries it's all good. Only one of my brothers can handle the heat like me. I'll make two separate batches. " I said and gave Emily an easy smile. A look of worry slid off of her face, and turned into a smile.

"What are we talking about?" Sam said slipping into the room and his arm around Emily. Then he kissed each one of her scars on her face ever so carefully.

"Do you like your food spicy or not?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up and before I could get out the last word, "Hot."

"Kay. Sounds good," How is it possible that everyone in this room is in here comfortably, because they are kinda making me claustrophobic. "Do you guys normally stay in here and watch Emily cook, or…" I said trailing off, because I didn't know what to say.

"Out! Shoo!" Emily said while she was swatting at the boys to leave. Boys. Hahhahah. That's funny. How can you call the overgrown mammoth men, boys? Every time she referred to them she called them boys, I think she considers them, like I don't want to say children, but something along the lines of that. Because they are always over her and she cooks for them and cleans up after them. I just don't know how to explain it. I guess I would consider her their mom.

Two hours, like twelve legs, ten thighs, fifteen breasts, like a million potatoes, a pot of chicken gravy and a whole lot of sweet tea, I walked into the living room where all of the boys where sitting watching a baseball game. Oh lord, I love baseball. Do not get distracted. Do not get distracted. Do not…. Three strikes out. Except for the fact that was completely not an out and that the pitcher stepped over the lines.. Oh well. Oh yeah.

"It's ready." I said and walked into the kitchen barely managing to not get ran over.

"Stop!" Emily yelled. Right about as Paul was digging into the potatoes, "Two things. You will let the girls go first and second tell Bonnie thank you."

"Oh, no it's really nothi…" I protested as my cheeks were getting red as the kitchen filled with.

"It smells really good Bonnie…"

And, "Thank you Bonnie"

This doesn't happen at my house, when I cook.

"Your welcome." I tell every one and follow in suit behind Emily who was getting her food. I grabbed a leg of hot and not, some potatoes.

She walked into the living room, so did I. I didn't really know what to do. And being in someone else's house I didn't want to be rude. I sat down and watched as everyone pooled in. I was waiting for someone special, but I didn't see him. The last person to walk of the kitchen was Embry who was pushing Quil around.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked quietly to Emily. She looked at Sam.

Sam answered my question. "Patrolling."

"Oh." Was what I said, but what I was thinking was patrolling? What? Should I be worried or happy that he is protecting me?

Everyone had already started eating, so I guess they don't say grace. I didn't want to do it and make it blatant, so I did it as conspicuasly and fast as I could. Not fast enough obviously.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked me with his mouth full, so it sounded more like, "Waher yuh roing?"

"Eating." I said and shoveled a mound of potatoes in my mouth.

"No before that." He persited.

"Talking to you." I told him. Can't he get the hint.

"Before that."

"Saying grace." I told him. He gave me this weird look. "Do you not know what that is?" I asked him.

"No, I do. Just nevermind." Thank the lord.

Now everyone was looking at me. Can this get anymore awkward? Doo da doo do doo. Let's eat some of my chicken. Yum. Let's stare intently at my food and not look up.

Jacob and Leah walked in, saving me from my eternal embarrassment.

"Smells good." Jacob announced.

"Good, Bonnie made it all." Emily said sticking her elbow into my side. I smiled without showing my teeth. I'm sure there was food galore in them.

Jacob and I made eye contact it felt like the whole world had stopped again. He looked like a god, standing there. Muscles flexed. Skin glowing. Hair jet black and slightly windblown. Is this going to happen all the time? I hear someone cough and it brings me out of whatever that was.

Later that night…

"Bored! I'm bored. This house is boring. I'm bored. I don't know what to do. Blah blah blah. Bored. Boring. About to be bored to death." I sang and beat my feat against the wall while I was laying on my bed. "It's raining it's pouring. This house is boring."

"Shut up!" I heard my brother yell from his room, which was the wall that I was beating on.

"It's raining it's pouring. Y'all are all so boring." I sang even louder and beat on the wall.

"God Dammit shut up!" He yelled again.

I pressed play on my iPod and the song 'She thinks my tractors sexy' came on.

"She thinks my tractors sexy. It really turns her on. She's always starin' at me, while I'm chuggin' along. She likes the way it's pullin' while we're pulling up the land. I THINK HIS TRACTORS SEXY!" I yelled. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I am beyond bored.

Nothing. Silence. Not good. Not good at all.

I opened my door the tiniest bit and kept my head away from door and the opening just in case he was going to do something. Nothing. I peaked my head out slowly and no one was there. I pushed myself out of the room and put my body against the wall. I looked along the hallway and didn't see anything stood there for a minute. Waiting. Nothing happened. I booked it down the hallway when I hear very close to my ear, "I see you." I let out a bloody murder scream and took the stair at five at a time.

Downstairs I found my dad in the living room about round the corner and is breathing heavy like he had just run a marathon.

"Daddy! Help me! Smith is gonna kill me." He gave me a funny look.

"What are ya' talkin' 'bout? Smith isn't home." Now it was me giving the funny look.

"How is he not home? He was just yelling at me!" I looked at him for a minute. "Stop lying! He was right there. Behind me. Running…" I trailed off. I didn't hear him run and he would have followed me. Maybe it was Gator.

"What are ya' talkin' 'bout, Princess?"

"It was Gator then. I know it was." He gave me that same look again.

"He is downstairs asleep. And Deacon is in the dinin' room with ya' momma. Just like I was."

"Noooooo. You weren't you were chasing me down the hallway and whispered in my ear that you see me." I said pointing at him. It was him.

"Go ask your momma." He said pointing to the dining room. I walked into the room and my mom looked at me funny.

"What was all that screaming up there for?" She asked me.

"Daddy was chasing me. Didn't he leave?" I asked.

"No, he didn't leave. We have been playing Skip-Bo this whole time. And it's your turn." He said to me then dad.

"Noooo.. Someone left. Because Someone was telling me to shut up. They told me." I replayed the scene in my head. Did the voice even sound like my brother? I don't remember.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked me. I thought I was, but now I don't really know.

"Yea, I'm just.." I said and walked back to my room. I'm losing it. Must have just imagined it.

I walked into my room and my iPod was off. I'm pretty sure that I left it on. Maybe it just died or something. Yea, that's it.

I turned it back on and it was fully charged. Nothing at all on it would say that it was dead.

What the hell? I think I'm going to take a nap.

I turned my iPod back on and turned it down to quiet and got under my covers and watched the rain trickle down my window. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard my mom walk in the room, I know it was her, because I could hear her heels click across the room. 'click clack' I felt pressure on my bed and guess she sat down. I was too close to sleep to do anything. I felt her kiss my forehead and heard her walk out of the room.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I looked at the clock it was 6:32 in the morning. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to go back to sleep and just got up. My mom and dad would be awake. I walked down the hallway without a thought about what had happened last night. The kitchen smelled like coffee and bacon.

"Mom, thanks for coming in and checkin' up on me last night. But you left lipstick on my cheek. I said looking at my reflection on the toaster." I said and started wiping the lipstick off my cheek.

Looking back at that, my mom doesn't wear lipstick.

"Hmm?" She asked me.

"I said, thanks for checking up on me last night."

She spun around faster than I thought she would be able too, "I didn't check on you. What are you talking about?"

"Yea, you did. I know it was you. I heard your heels click clack across the ground and you sat on my bed and kissed my cheek." I told her pointing to the lipstick on my cheek.

She leaned in closely and examined it. "That's defiantly not mine. I don't wear cheap stuff like that."

"Do mom and dad just not give you enough attention, that you have to make up stories like that?" Smith asked coming in the kitchen with three people trailing behind him. I expected that he would come home with whoever he was partying with, but three people. Where the hell did they sleep?

"You can spot desperation a mile away can't you?" I asked. Still without looking whoever the people were. Personally I didn't really care. I wanted some food and I would leave.

"Kids. Enough. Princess, what happened?" My dad asked.

"I decided last night after we talked, I was just getting tired, so I went to sleep. As I was falling asleep mom opened my door 'clicked clacked' across my room and sat down on my bed, because I felt pressure and my bed dip. Then I felt her lean down and kiss my cheek. Then I heard her 'click clack' out of the room and shut the door." I told him.

"Me, Deacon and your dad played that damn game until two in the morning. It wasn't me. And the fact that I was wearing flip flops all day, puts that to rest." She told everyone.

"No it does not! Who was it then? Who chased me down the hallway and whispered in my ear? Who was all of that?" I asked. I was starting to get slightly frantic. How was this happening?

"Maybe you were just dreaming it?" Deacon said.

"And you remember my dream?" I asked him.

He went silent. As did the rest of the family.

"Kay. Cool." I said and reached up on the highest shelve to grab a breakfast bar when my mom yells.

"What?" I spin around and look at her. Everyone is staring at me.

"Look at your back!" My mom said pointing at me.

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to look at my back?"

I walked into the living room where there was a mirror. I lifted up my shirt and my tank top. Three long scratches were going down my back. I don't know where they ended and began. I let out a blood curdling scream.

"I am not sleeping in there anymore. Nu uh. Not anymore." I said shaking. Something warm grabbed me. I flinched away immediately. Then I looked back and saw that it was Jacob.

My mom barged into the room and lifted my shirt up right infront of what now I know was Jacob, Embry, Quil, and my brothers. She traced the scratches from above my bra and ended at my shorts, but they went further. She was sending waves of pain down my back and throughout my whole body.

"Momma." I didn't know what else to say.

"It's going to be okay." She turned and walked out of the room with my dad.

I looked at my brother and he looked like he was as scared as I felt. I looked at Jacob and he was staring at me intently. My eyes were starting to sting with tears, but I was not going to cry.

I turned and went to laundry room, shut the door and changed clothes. Threw my hair back in a braid and tried to collect my thoughts. What the hell was happening to me?

I walked out into the living room and saw Jacob sitting down on the couch. Embry and Quil were sitting on the other couch looking at my brothers. I sat on the coushion next to Jacob. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled myself into his touch. My dad came in and he looked at the site and didn't say anything. I don't know what I was going to do if he had of said something. Because I am kinda out of it right now.

"I think we need to go somewhere." My dad said to me, "And I would like it if you three would keep this here and not let it leave." My dad said in a serious tone.

They all shook there head furiously. My dad grabbed my hand and picked me up.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need to…" I cut him off.

"Yes. Now." He was talking about gaining energy from the moon. I hardly evere did this, but this seemed like a good enough time as any.

I closed my eyes and pictured the moon and where it was. The window. I walked to the window and saw the moon still hanging low and barely there. I opened my eyes and felt them change. From human to preditor. When they do this they turn from the normal dark brown to a bright yellow. I could feel myself being revived and the scratches being fixed.

I turned around and closed my eyes again so no one would see them. I thought I was going to be good until I felt two hand press them into my shoulders.

My hearing was better as well as my sight and smell. It wasn't my dad. He left the room. It was Jacob.

"Let me see?"

"No." I shook my head not looking at him.

"Please." His voice carried a tone of patheticness.

"I'll scare you." I told him.

"No you won't."

"I will scare you." I told him.

"Please." He was begging now.

"Don't do that to me." I took in the deep scent of him.

I opened my eyes and he didn't flinch or get scared at least as I know of.

"I'm sorry I'm so weird." I told him.

He smiled and laughed. His laugh told me that I was going to be able to get through this crazy thing called life.

* * *

Be really cool if you would reveiw. Got a question. Should this thing be a Ghost or Vampire? Or something else that is related to the curse for Bonnie's Family? Love y'all(:


	10. My ass, is very sexy

Well, hey there my pretties(: How y'all doing? Sounds fun(: Well let's get down to business. You like this story, review. You don't like this story, flame me.(: I want that reveiw button blown up(: Please and thank you.

Ohh..

I want to thank all of my reviews from past chapters(:

-brankel1

-Adara Lucielle

-JellyBeane

-Lonely Scarlet Rose

-Tay

Hey, if you reveiw. I will try and write a reply. I want to really thank all of you because you know, I really just write for myself but to see other people enjoy it as much as I do. Well, it bring emence joy to me. Thank you.

Have a good Fouth of July weekend for me. But don't you know, blow your hand off or anything, because then you couldn't write a review. That would make me unhappy.(:

Love always,

B(:

Chapter 10: My ass, is very sexy.(:

Songs—

Desperation- Miranda Lambert

I was talking a walk with Jacob before I left to go to Louisiana with my dad. Me and Jacob had gotten a lot closer since the scratches. My family never left, but I'm staying there less and less. I've stayed over at Leah's a lot and I've stayed with Rachel a few times and I stayed with Emily last night. I think my family misses me, but I can't be there. And by can't I mean I am physically not able to be there anymore. I get horrible headaches and I start to dry heave. My vision gets blurry and the last time I was there to get clothes, I fell down the stairs. I think that it was getting worse as the days got closer to the full moon, but that might just be a theory.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" He has asked me for only to hundredth time today.

"Jakey, I have to leave. I mean unless the whole pack would love to clean up after a rampant animal. Then sure, I'll stay." I call him Jakey when we aren't with people, I tired out a few names, but Jakey stuck.

"Onnie, I'll miss you." He told me and stopped.

"I'll miss you too. I don't want to go. And I really don't want it to happen, but you know things happen." I said looking off into the distance.

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked and turned to him.

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" He asked again.

"No, I can't say I have." I smiled.

Right then it started pouring and he bent down and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and slow, and his lips were soft and warm.

"Now you have." He said seductively.

Later on.

We were boarding the plane.

"Princess it will be alright. There is no worrying in Louisiana." He jokingly said, but we also said that about Washington a long time ago.

"Yeah, Daddy. I hope your right." I told him sounding very hopeless. Was life really just getting to this point where I have to sound like a sad soap opera. I want life to go back to the way it was. I mean I have been wishing that it would go back to that way for a long time, but I mean things just get harder and harder it feels like. I know that I am sounding like I am about to start cutting or some shit like that, but trust me. Life ain't that bad.

Good thing number one about being attacked by the unknown, it was kinda weird, Jacob sniffed me. Which I found to be a very big turn on. Number two, I have been staying at his house, Leah's house or Emily's house. All of said times I have been watched by friends that I now am starting to consider family. Good thing number 3, last one, but probably the best one. Jacob has been around me non-stop. Normally I would think that is just being way over-bearing and extremely clingy, but I like it on him.

Sitting on the plane was killer. I am not a big fans of planes. Like I kinda hate them. I hate heights. Or more I hate falling. I was in the isle seat with my dad snoring quietly, and bobbing his head on the verge of faling on to my shoulder.

The only thing on my mind was Jacob. I was sick to my stomach, and I don't know why, but I am sure that it is linking to him. Stupid Boy. Trying to focus on other things was hard normally, but right now it was just impossible. I couldn't stand it.

Jacob's POV

_Shut up Quil. I am not whipped. _ I yelled through my thoughts. Where did he think he was coming from.

_Yeah, since that chick has you wrapped around her little finger tighter than Emily has Sam around hers. _ Quil said snickering.

_Don't call her a chick. She is…. Oh god. I sound so whipped. But you don't have any room to talk. Last week Claire wanted a cookie and you offered to bake fresh ones because the ones that Emily had were too old. Like three hours old. _I said feeling accomplished.

He growled at me, barring his teeth.

_Can't you two girls just get along? Always in a bitch fight. Man up. _Leah said as she phased in. Which meant that Quil would be leaving.

Quil was just about to get back to Emily when he flashed a picture of my face after Bonnie had kissed me on the beach. I did look like I was whipped, but in my defense she is a damn good kisser.

_Please, shut up. I don't want to taint the one good friend that I have with your very girly inner monologue. Please just stop, Bonnie is a good kisser this, Bonnie has pretty hair that. Why can't sound more like Paul before he imprinted. 'Daayymmn look at that ass.' 'Her rack was amazing, Bro.'._ Leah thought in a poor imitation of old Paul.

_Not you too. I think that I would really taint Bonnie if I thought of her that way with you here. _I told her, and she barked out a laugh.

_Doubt it. You taint her more when you sound like a chick. _Leah sounded as if she was pissed off, not at me. She just sounded pissed. I guess that the new normal.

_Fuck you._ Leah seethed.

_Just saying. You act differently when Bonnie isn't around you. _I paused for a minute thinking and smelling, _Does little Leah have a girl crush on my Bonnie? _ I said contradictingly.

_If I did, you better watch out. I bet Bonnie swings either way. _Leah said jokingly, but it still offended me. I didn't like people talking about Bonnie like that. Even if they were joking.

_Calm down, Romeo. I would never hurt a little hair on the she-devil's head._ I think it was time for me to leave when I heard Paul enter the conversation.

Bonnie's POV

"Where is grandma's new house, Daddy?" I asked, as I was looking out the window. It seemed so familiar, but it was so foreign to me now. The foliage used to be my second home. I used to hide in the woods for hours waiting for the boys to find me. I snuck out of the house with my old boyfriends out here. I got my first kiss by that second cedar tree from the little white house. The little white house that held my first boyfriend, Dewayne Perkins. Nicest boy in town with the biggest blue eyes, still to this day, and is the Football captain of our school, but back then he was just scrawny little Deewey, that thought I was cute and has a nice smile. If only that was what boys wanted these days.

"Down a ways." He said pulling me out of my memories.

My dad was driving one of my uncles beat up Blazers, the music was on quietly because I had just woke up and it was close to two in the morning here. It would be 12 in La Push at the moment. Actually it would be 12:34. Make a wish!

Making wished was always one of my favorite pastimes. I loved staying up till 11:11 and making sure to make a wish, even though I knew the wish would never come true. To stop being a werewolf.

I saw four housed passing by without us even slightly slowing down. I wanted to ask how much longer we have, but then I think I would start to sound like a little kid, and of course I wouldn't want that. I pulled out my phone and turned to the window. I went to messages and clicked on new, typing in Jacob's name.

'Hey, Jakey(:' I pressed send, I was hoping that he would still be awake, but it is like 12 there and he has been running more often, so it could go either way.

My phone vibrated loudly into my hand 'Jakey is no longer available. He said I could have you. Love Quil.' I read the message twice just to make sure that I was reading it right. I laughed silently. I can't even picture myself with Quil, but then the thought hit me Jacob being gone, even though that I knew Quil was joking, but it made my heart clench. I smiled in spite of myself, and the thoughts that were troubling me were pushed aside and I decided that I was going to play along with Quil.

'Oh shucks. Well his loss, your gain. So what are you going to do with me now that you have me?' I asked smiling to myself.

It took him a while to reply. I don't know what he thought I was implying, but none of it was meant to be dirty at all, but when he finally did reply it made me laugh. 'Well, hold your horses. You gotta take me on a date first to get special treatment like that, but since I think that at the moment that is not possible… You will just have to agree to be my slave for life.'

'That's cool. You wanna know why?' I asked him, this was going to be good.

'Why?'

'Cause I'll outlive you. You have Claire. And you have me now… Are you just gonna keep me on the side? How promiscuous!' I said straying from my intentional thought.

'Yup. You are going to be my hooker. Lol(;' He said I think he added the smily face because he dodn't know how I would react to something like that.

'Gasp! But I don't think you can afford me.(:' I told him with adding a smily face, not knowing how _he_ would take it.

'I got money from the black market. No worries. I sell the mary-jane on the side.' Quil told me. I did not know that he would even know about that kinda stuff her seems such like a good kid.

'Kay, well then save some for me and make me a blunt. Bahahha(:' I said, not knowing if he would know what that is.

'I sure will. Will that be enough pay?' He asked this conversation was just getting better by the minute.

'Fuck no. I DO NOT COME CHEAP.' I sent and laughed silently to myself.

'Really?'

'Best believe it. Ask your mom (;'

'Ouch… brought the mom card out. ^^ That's what your mom said last night.'

'That shots nasty.' I sent not reading it. 'Sorry autocorrect, shots' Shit. 'Shots' Damn! 's.h.i.t.s. My phone is a goody two shoes.' I think I am going to kill my phone.

'You have me rolling over here. Tomorrow we will have to work out payments. I'm giving you to Embry. Gnight.' Haha, I bet he is tired. I wonder how they got Jake's phone. He normally keeps it to himself. He must be asleep.

'Hey beautiful(:' I sent.

'Let me lay the laws down for you here sister. I don't kiss on the first date, I think it's trashy to show too much skin and you will not be getting into my pants anytime soon. So don't try to butter me up with your 'hey beautifuls' and 'what's up sexy'. They don't work on me.'

'Oh, no. You just stabbed me in the heart. Don't do that to me, baby.' I was actually laughing at this point. I looked over to my dad who was looking at me like what is wrong with this kid?

'You don't deserve to call me that.'

'I don't have to deserve it, to just do it. Studly, don't rock the boat now. Come on, you know you want it.(;'

'My ass.'

'is very sexy.' Embry was much more fun to play with than Quil.

'Don't try and sweet talk me, sweetie.' He replied.

'That's hot. You telling me to do something and thinking that I'll do it. Hahahah.'

'I'm going to sleep. I'm tired of hearing your profanities.(:'

'You little shit, you will go to sleep when I tell you too….You can sleep…..no. not now….. Now. Night(:'

'Heffer please. I will do as I please. I'm like the wind, no one tells what to do or when to do it.'

'Except me. Go to sleep. I'm not replying anymore.'

No response. Oh, good times. I love those two. They are funny. I really would like to continue this conversation with Quil to see how much he thinks I'm actually valued at. Oh hell, I just realized that obviously Jacob was asleep and wasn't reading these. He is gonna see those and be so freaked. Fml.

Jacob's POV

"What the HELL? Get off me you gaywad!" I yelled at Embry because he was about two inches from my face snoring talking in his sleep. His leg was hooked around my hip. I slammed my palm into his face and pushed his ass off of me.

"Bro, do I need to leave you alone are you two having like a bromance? Why does Bonnie even like you?" Quil said sleepily.

"No, Selena don't go. We weren't done." Embry said pulling himself back on me.

"Aaaagh! What the hell get off me you freak! Wake up!" I said pushing him off me again. By this time Quil was just dying laughing.

Embry just grunted and rolled over. Why am I even friends with these dumbasses? I reached for my phone that before I had gone to sleep, placed by my right arm. I moved my hand around on the floor not looking at it, and not finding it. I twisted my body around looked for it. I didn't see it, so I assumed I hit it with my hand while I was sleeping. I lifted up my pillow and looked over and Quil. He was falling back asleep and my phone was lying beside him. I am sure that I did not hit it that hard to jump over Embry and be next to Quil. I quickly reached over and grabbed the phone. I looked on it, no new messages. Kay, nothing to worry about.

The phone buzzed in my hand. 'Hey, Good lookin'. Did you ever decide how much I cost?' What? What is talking about? I don't remember talking about cost with her. What does she mean.

'Wat R U talkin bout?' I sent back to her.

'Don't play games with me. You know what I'm talking about. You bring the blunt and the dough. I'll bring my sexy self. Then we'll talk.'

'I don't have any.' I replied still confused.

'Liar. You told me last night that you were selling the black market. Don't fuck with me. I'll get my people on you.' What was she talking about? Last night I didn't talk to her last night about anything? I turned to Quil and Embry who were asleep again on my living room floor. Mother fuckers. They got my phone.

'I don't know what you are talking about Bonnie. This is Jacob btw.'

'Ohhhh…Well then…. Rewind delete everthing I just said. Thought I was talkin to Quil again. Don't pay any attention to that(:"

"Quil. What the hell is Bonnie talking about?" I asked him.

"Embry, Damn it I thought you deleted them?" He said punching Embry in the arm.

"I thought I did too. Damn it." Embry drawled sleepily and looked at Quil sorrily.

"What is this about?" I asked seriously.

"We were just joking around, Jake. Don't freak out it's not like we were serious." Quil said looking me in the eye.

"Bro, why?" I asked just to answer my curiosity.

"I was bored and you were asleep and it would be rude to not answer her." he said lazily and flopped back down on the floor.

Oh okay. Why are these losers my friends? Oh yeah, we were tossed into this little situation where you know, we kinda change into these huge ass dog. Where we can hear each others thoughts and go off and kill vampires. You know the norm.


	11. Way Out Here

Well, let's start this off frank. I'm sorry that this is late, and I'm sorry that it is short. I have legit reasons though. For one week, I had at least seven hours of volleyball a day, and then I had a tournement. Then I was busy. So, I'm sorry.

Now that we are done with my little pity party, I want to send some well deserved thanks out.

I want to first thank my amazing Beta, PerAmore91, for all the correcting that she has done and how quickly she sends it back.

Secondly I want to thank my best friend for helping me through the writers block and staying up till four in the morning Skyping with me.

Lastly I want to thank all of the people who read my story, even if you don't leave a review. You guys make me so happy. Thanks.

So, let's get this rodeo going. Hope you like the story. Leave a review(:

Ohh,, and last note! Sorry to all those who freaked out if you saw my name change, no worries. Still just little old me(:

* * *

Chapter 11: Way Out Here

Bonnies POV

The car was still going, and I had been asleep for three hours. I guess when my dad said 'down a ways' he really meant a ways. The beater was still going strong; threatening at any moment to break down. That's how we do it country style. My eyes stayed to the cup holders and I saw at least three bottles of five hour energy.

"Daddy, are you okay? Do you need me to drive?" I asked him wearily.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think I'm fine right now, but maybe in like an hour." he said too quickly and was making me concerned.

"How many of these did you drink?" I said picking up one of the bottles and twisting it in my hand. Tearing off the wrapper and crunching it between my fingers.

"Oh well, I think I drank about four of those. There is a redbull over there on the floor that I drank and I have been saving this monster for later." My dad said casually, if casually could be considered talking at faster than a mile a minute on a sugar high casual. Then yeah, it was casual.

"Dad. Slow down," I said looking at the speedometer. It didn't really matter since the fact it was four in the morning and we were in the Boondocks, but were on the verge of breaking seventy on a country highway. And my dad wasn't in the most stable condition at the moment. "Pull the car over." I said giving him a stern look, or at least as stern as I could muster towards my dad.

To my surprise he slowly started to pull the car over. When we finally came to a stop he looked at me and gave a 'happy?' look.

"Now hand me the Monster, because I'm cutting you off." My hand getting slapped as I reached for the Monster.

"Touch my Monster, lose your hand. Your choice." He said road rage-y and took the Monster out of the car with him. I unbuckled and got out of the car with trouble, because the whole right side of my lower was asleep from my foot to my butt.

I walked around the back of the car grumbling to myself. I was lamely walking to the drivers seat of the car, so that my dad would not be driving any longer. Him on the road with a energy drink high is worse than Godzilla in Tokyo.

I step up into the car, plop my butt down and relax, until I realize the seat is hot. Gross. I mean I know that my dad was sitting here, but it is like 89 degrees outside and humid. Then to top it off, the air conditioner is broken. Sounds like great fun, right?

"Princess, do you know where you are going?" My dad asked sorta reminding me of the squirrel off of, oh, what is that movie. Anne Hathaway. Red Riding Hood. Lumber Jack. Hoodwinked! The squirrel off that movie, the one where when he drinks coffee he gets so freaking wired.

"No, would you like to help me? I really didn't think that grandma lived really out in the sticks. I thought she was living all country comfort style now a days." I said adjusting the seat so that I could reach the pedals.

"Temporary home," he said referring to the house situation, "Just keep going down this road for about another fifty miles, you'll turn right and it'll be the first and only house on the left." He said sounding like he was coming off of his buzz and was soon going to crash.

"Do you mean a 'mile' mile, or a country mile?" I questioned not wanting to get lost in the dark, on a road that I don't know. In the sticks. That would just be great.

"Country mile," and with that he fell asleep. Thanks dad for you know leaving me to fend for myself in all, and just hope that we get there safely and not die.

I turned the radio up and all I heard was static. Grody. I pressed the seek button and a hip-hop station came on with a song that surprisingly I knew. Best Love Song by T-Pain.

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take you to a whole another level!  
DJ turn off what you're playing,  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!  
Because this girl means so much to me,  
And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take her home  
It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!_

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,  
And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like yeah

My dad was a little off on the directions, I'm sure glad I called my MawMaw, because she told me that, "I had no clue where I was goin' and I best not get lost. Because if I do I might eaten." We got the house safely and went into the house. I helped throw my dad onto the bed in one of the guest bedrooms, while I made my way to another. Once my head hit the pillow I was out.

I was standing by the tree, second cedar tree from the little white house on Bailey Ave. I saw him standing there in all of his gangly glory, watching me with great precision.

"Were just joshin' me when you said you liked me, Bobo?" Deewee said in his pre-pubescent trying to sound seductive voice.

"No! I was not joshin' you! Why would you even say that, ya dummy." I said punching him in the arm. I watched his face as it contorted into happiness then into pain. He grabbed his arm and looked at me with a lovesick puppy dog face.

"Ouch. Bobo don't hit me!" He said leaning towards me. I was leaning up against the cedar tree and I was watching him. He was just starring at me. I looked down at my feet, and I saw that I was barefoot and saw my toes digging into the dirt. I saw my pants, cutoff wranglers. I looked at his shoes, and I realized he was wearing a pair of football cleats.

"Why are you wearing cleats?" I asked him bringing my eyes back to his. His face had changed. He had changed. He looked older now, his face was more chiseled and I had a feeling when he spoke that his voice was going to be deeper.

"Cause. Now shh.." He said and his closeness was starting to scare me. He had his arms on either side of my head on the tree. I could see the veins in his arms pumping. Budump Budump. His breathe smelled like the juicy fruit that he always chewed to cover up the fact that he had been drinking. He was leaning closer to my face now just inches away. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, and have his strong arms wrap around my waist, but then I could hear his heart beat change, it was going faster and was giving me a more caged animal feeling. He moved from being close to my lips, to straight to my neck. He started to suck, and try and give me a hickey, but then he started to bite me.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I tried to pull away.

"Shut up!" He said pushing my back into the tree hard, and holding tight to my shoulder.

"Stop! I don't like this!" I yelled and tried to get away from him, but he was focused on my neck. That when the pain was cranked up a million notches. He broke my skin. "What are you doing!"

"So…Good.. Don't move." He said slowly having a strong hold on my right shoulder, and was now griping my left shoulder. He took another step closer and pinned my legs to the tree, so I couldn't get out.

"Stop!" I said and I grabbed his hair and tried to pull his head away, but he took it as a challenge and bit down harder on my neck.

I let out a blood curdling scream and…. I woke up in my bed. My hair was plastered to my forehead and my neck. I sat up and pulled the covers off me. Bad dream. I rubbed my neck and it was wet, with what I was assuming was sweat, until I looked at my hand. There was just enough light coming off the moon through the open windows. I could see that my hand was covered in red.

I turned around on the bed being careful not to touch anything and turned on the lamp. I was right I was covered in blood. I looked at my left hand and I had short blond hair in it.

"Oh my Lord." I said stunned. I tried to rub off the hair as fast as possible, but it ended up just getting my blood and the hair more mixed up and now my hands were both covered in the bloody hairy mess.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed, then I couldn't even think straight anymore. I just screamed. I got out of my bed and walked to the middle of my room. I stared at my hands.

"DAD! MAWMAW!" My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor.

Lillian-May's POV

I was walking in the heavy woods by myself, at half past mid-night. This was going past all my better judgement, but I have seven kids at home and a husband that just recently came back from the civil war wounded at battle.

My family was all asleep and I waited until they were, so I could slip out of the house unnoticed. I started the journey to the house. The house that was hidden deep in the forest, because they were not allowed out in public any longer. Black magic was considered a thing of the devil and was to be stayed away from, but I needed the help from the other side.

I could see a light that I knew emanated from the inside of the house. As I got closer the house seemed to grow still.

"Come in my child. I've been waiting." A voice said unworldly calm for not even knowing that I was coming.

I stepped up onto the shift made porch and looked inside the open door. It looked like a normal house, no shrunken heads or potion vials anywhere in site. I looked at the doorway, prayed a silent prayer and walked inside. I could feel the energy change around me. It was swirling and continually mixing with other things.

"What can I do you for?" The voice rang out again louder this time.

"I… well.. need some help… Please." I said timidly. Looking around the house was very intimidating. The woman that everyone rumored horrid and ugly, stood straight in front of me and I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Dark red curls went down the womans shoulders onto her chest. Her face was a sight of pure beauty, with perfect porcelain skin and scorching green eyes.

"I assumed as much," she paused looked at me and slowly spoke again, "I know what you are here for, but I don't think that you are willing to pay the price."

"I don't have much money," I said holding out a small bag with as much change as we had to our name.

"We don't want your money. Our price is much greater than money." A much higher voice chimed in.

"We have to ask for help from the other side, and they don't like it when we ask for their help, and they will only do it for the right price." She motioned for me to sit at one of the tables.

"Tell us what happened." Another girl who was smaller and more plump said as she walked in completing the circle.

"I…well.. My husband and I were foolish and thought that we would be able to make it, but we couldn't we have seven children to feed and they are going hungry. We have bills to pay that are going unpaid and my husband just got back from the war and he is injured. Please we need to be given a miracle." I begged on the verge of sobbing. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and onto the top of my hands which were folded nicely on the table.

"The price is," The porcelain, auburn curls says to her sisters, "Four, no Five generations. Of your family. After you."

"Fine take them." I said rashly and bit my tongue.

"Your work here is done, my child. Deal has been made. Your 'blessing' will be here shortly. You should get home now, it is getting late," The auburn haired woman told me, "And by the way. Just remember we are out here for a reason."

* * *

Hey, I have been thinking about this for a while, and I just would like to know. Is the story edging towards romance and drama? Or do you think it is still Romance and Humor? Or do you think it is something completly different? Leave me a review and give me some critisism! Thanks(:

Love always,

B.


	12. Just the Norm for a Teen Wolf

Waddup my lovlies? Well, hope that you like this(: Don't know how often I'll be updating after these next few weeks... School.. Bleh.. I'm starting highschool this year. Freshmen. Kmp(:

Well, I would like to thank my faithful reviewer and whomever has read this. Hope you like it. If you don't that's all good too.

Just a reminder I don't own Twilight, Jacob, or the pack. But I do own Bonnie's family(Excluding Aunt Tayler and Tyler.) and I also own Louisiana. Kidding I don't own Bonnie's family. Baha. Well, I do own them. Aunt Tay and Tyler are owned by Tayler(:

Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 12-Just the Norm for a Teen Wolf.

Friday Night Bitch Fight- Ke$ha

Bonnie's POV

"What do you mean? How in the world did you forget to tell me this one major detail! How! What?" I screeched at my MawMaw, Aunt Tayler, Aunt Mar, and my oldest cousin Tyler. Who is Tayler's daughter. Tyler is the trouble maker of the family. She and I have always had a not so normal family relationship, so I had no problem yelling my pretty little heart out at her. "Why?" I finally whined feeling defeated.

"Sit down. Shut up. And Listen." Tyler told me with a bitchy tone. Good Lord, I'm only having a mental breakdown here, not like it's anything to give me sympathy for.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you, but it just slipped my mind. It's not nothin' to be worryin' 'bout darlin'. It'll all end soon enough. Well actually it won't 'all' be over, but this stage will be." My Aunt Tayler told me, being the sensible one she always was. She made it all sound like it was rational, but even though it wasn't.

I can't be mad at her, it's not fair. I need to be mad at someone. I have to be. I had to be mad at someone. The blame has to be placed somewhere. But I can't because I guess this is just 'norm' for a teenage werewolf.

-Earlier

"_What happened!" I heard my dad, but it sounded like he was talking to me, but you know not _to _me. I felt like I hearing him like he was underwater and far from me. _

"_I think she fainted." My Aunt Mar said sounding the same as my dad._

"_No shit. What a little baby. Can't even handle herself. How does she survive?" Tyler's voice hissed. _

Can you all just shut up and help me! Right then I opened my eyes. My MawMaw was standing over me looking at me very curiously, "Are you okay?" She said leaning closer to me. I could feel that my neck was still warm and now was starting to itch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't really know what happened." I said with my voice sound weak and small very unlike me.

"Can you just fuckin' stop bitchin'. You were having a dream. A bad one. We all had them when we were 16. Happens then it stops. Good memories get turned into bad ones, and it leaves you harmed. Yeah, it's just another part of our _lovely_ family tradition. God, can you be any more of a baby?" Tyler complained.

"Can you be any more of a bitch? Suck my di-"

"Quit!" Aunt Tayler yelled cutting me off, "Both of y'all! Am I gonna have to separate ya'll like I did when ya'lls were little? Tyler shut your mouth. Bonnie, tell me what happened then you too will shut your mouth." Aunt Tayler scolded both of us making me feel even more like a child than I already was. She turned to look directly at me and her eyes were burning. "Go on."

I told them the story of my dream, I felt uncomfortable with my dad's eyes looking down on me somewhat, like disappointed at the fact that I could even think of being with someone else. Except for the fact that I really wasn't thinking of being with someone else, it was a dream that was not under my control. I would never think of being with someone else besides Jacob. Ugh, his name makes my stomach twist because he isn't here. It feels like half of me is back home with him. Home, that's funny because I always thought that I would never think of Washington as _home_. Now that I think of it, I don't think that Washington was the thing that I am thinking of as home. I think that's Jacob.

My MawMaw looked at me for a minute nodded her head, grabbed Aunt Mars hand and walked out of the room. Being the woman of little words that she was, I could see the little wheels turning in her head. Aunt Tayler just looked at me for a few more minutes, until she finally spoke up.

"Tyler, will you go n' get her a warm worsh-rag, please." I could tell Tyler rolled her eyes at the question, "And don't make me whoop your butt for rollin' those lookers in your head at me." Aunt Tay said without even looking at my cousin, she always told me that she had eyes in the back of her head. I think that I believe her now.

My MawMaw came back in the room with my Aunt Mar, who were soon followed by Tyler. Tyler handed the worsh rag to Aunt Mar because she was a nurse at the local hospital. She kneeled down close to me ignoring the blood by her and gestured to my dad to prop me up. He did and she pressed the rag to my neck.

"We'll tell you later what happened." MawMaw said with sad eyes.

-Real Time Now(:

My family had sat me down to listen to them talk about the curse. I thought they had gone over the basics when we went to _camp_ when I was ten. Obviously not.

"We might have forgot to tell you that this happens when you turn 16," Aunt Tayler stopped looking uncertain.

"I didn't just turn 16 though! I have been 16 for like almost a whole year now! My birthday is like in a month! How come it's just startin' now?" I was starting to get even more frustrated than I already was. I was starting to lose my temper, I try not to lose it all that often. I've been told that it is not attractive.

"We don't know why you are just startin' the dreams now. We also don't know why that yours are so," Aunt Mar paused for a moment leaving me boiling waiting for the answer, "intense." She turned to my MawMaw and my Aunt Tayler that were now discussing something I'm assuming was more important than me, which set me even more on fire. I mean not to sound like a spoiled bitch or anything, but I was kinda in break down mode and I wanted the attention on me. "The dreams are supposed to stay dreams. They aren't supposed to come out of the dreams. I don't understand how they are _this _bad. Could she be-"

"No." MawMaw said too quickly, changing my anger towards them to fear of what Mar was referring to.

"What? Could I be what?" I asked hastily, hearing my voice made me cringe. It sounded like an caged animal that was going nuts.

"Nothing. She was askin' if you could be just… losing too much blood from the neck wound that it was making you forgetful." My Aunt Tayler interjected just trying to cover for them. They all nodded their heads in agreement and I knew that she was lying through her teeth and I wanted the truth.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not a moron. Tell me the truth." I said slowly making them know that I was serious about wanting the truth.

"We aren't ly-" Aunt Mar began but MawMaw cut her off.

"Don't. You might be a-" A ground shaking boom cut her off.

Jacob's POV

My head was hurting. I felt like I was hungover, but ten times worse. How is it possible that people can feel this way? Maybe it was when I got kicked in the face, when I walked in on Quil showing Embry a karate move? No, or maybe it might have been when I was slammed into a huge boulder when I was fighting off two vampires. No, not that either! It was when my sister came in with a new perfume and sprayed it all over the house, and by the way it smells like old granny perfume, giving me a headache.

"Man! You are such a freaking baby! Can't you just you know? Like get over it." Embry said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Go to hell." I told him through gritted teeth. I would have left three hours ago, but my sister took my car, and I have to wait on my dad hand and foot because he has a temperature.

"I've already been there. They asked for you."

"Oh yeah! Never heard that one. Good one." I said sarcastically. I was not in the mood for his stupidity at the moment.

"Bro, go outside. Breathe in the fresh air. I'll be inside eating all your food." He said pushing my chair towards the kitchen door.

For some reason I'm not sure why this didn't occur to me earlier. I stood from the chair not caring whether Embry was about to eat all my food, but I was dead set on getting some air that didn't smell like a beauty shop.

I walked out the door and took in the deepest breath that I could manage and let it out. What is that saying In with the Good out with the Bad? Or something like that.

Suddenly my headache was alleviated, until a new smell hit in the face. Vampires. How could they be this close to home and no one kill them? Anger flushed through me. I ran through the list of people patrolling right now. Collin and Brady.

I ran inside managing to not tear the door off, while going inside.

"Embry! Vamps. We have to go now!" I yelled trying to keep it quiet enough to make sure my dad wouldn't hear.

"Whaer talking 'bout?" He yelled through a mouthful of my food. I was actually impressed that he was not spitting his food out the way he was chewing with his mouth open and talking at the same time.

"Vampires. We need to leave now." I said seriously. He stared at the food for a minute as if to tell it goodbye. He got out of his chair and ran out the door with me on his heels.

-Three Hours later.

I was back at home with a clothes pin on my nose. I was fed up with this smell. Opening every door, window and any other p[ening in the house while turning the fans on, seemed like a great idea until a squirrel came in the house. How the hell does a squirrel just come in someones house? Well this one just walked through one of the doors.

Embry was sitting on the couch next to me. We were almost sweating. That stupid squirrel could run fast. We chased that thing through the house for about twenty minutes before we go it outside. Then we shut all the windows, doors, and any other opening to the house. So long story short my house still smells like old lady.

The TV was on, but I wasn't really paying attention. There was only one thing on my mind, but I knew if I think of her my heart will hurt worse than it already does.

I haven't heard her voice in I think going on two days now. I can't stop now. My heart was already being torn apart, and I couldn't do anything about it. Tomorrow was the full moon and I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything about that.

Lillian-May's POV

The realization had really sunk in. What had I done to my family. Five generations of them. I could not have done that. It must have been a dream.

"Momma! John took my toy!" Bonnie yelled from behind the house. I was sitting on the porch waiting for my husband to come home.

"John. Don't make me come back there. Ya' hear?" I said loudly making sure that it reached them.

"Tattle-tail!" John hissed at what I'm assuming could only be Bonnie.

"Momma! John is callin' me names!" She wined. Goodness gracious kids.

I stood up slowly, not really wanting to got settle this, when I heard my husband's loud voice ring through my ears.

"Darlin' I have wonderful news! You will just die when you hear it." He said excitedly.

"Oh, Al. Don't even do that to me! Just tell me." I told him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my nose.

"We are going to be rich. This idea just popped into my mind I talked about it with George and he said it was a great idea. We are starting a sporting good company. We have this glove that you can play this game called baseball with that we created to protect your hand when you catch the ball when it is caught. We are going to be rich." He said almost bursting from the seams with enthusiasm.

"I know you have talked about the sporting good store for a while now, but are you sure we can swing it?" I asked him unsure, looking down at my now bulging belly.

"We will make it." He promised. He voice was telling me one thing, but I was telling myself another.

-One day later.

Today was the full moon, so we are going to head over to the rest of the family's house and celebrate. Tonight was one of my daughter's birthday she was turning the bit one-oh. That would be ten. My daughter was happy this year because her birthday was on the full moon. Al, John, Cain, Rene', Bonnie and George's kids are going out on the bayou to go get some gators or frogs. The full moon is always when the wild animals really come out.

I was looking around my house for something I was sure I was missing. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I knew something wasn't right. I looked around the house once more. I still just couldn't find it. Well, shucks. I guess I will just have to do without, it must not have been that important because I can't remember what it is.

My daughter, Bonnie is a spitfire. She always has energy especially when it's time to go to sleep. Then she is like a firecracker. She has a mouth that has been rinsed out with soap many a time and light blond hair that could fool anyone into thinking that she was an angel. She acts older than she is. For being ten she acts like she's twenty, helping me with the younger kids and helping in the kitchen.

We left the house walking down the street towards Al's brother's house. That's when things started to go bad.

* * *

Okay I still haven't had any reviews over whether this is still funny or egding towards.. Something else! Help!. Thanks(:

Love always,

B.


	13. Hook, Line and Cheaper

Well, y'all. This might be the last update for a while. Freshman year calls. Hope y'all like it.

Love, .ChristmasOrnament(:

* * *

Chapter 13- Hook, Line and Cheaper: Everything a Street-Walker needs to know.

No playlists…

"Oh no you did not!" Tyler yelled at me from inside the house. I was already outside in the field. She was chasing me because we were playing tag. Yeah, tag. You got a problem with that? Actually we have thirteen little girls here and we have to find a way to entertain them, or die.

"Oh yes, I di-id." I said all ghetto like, and pushing my legs towards the safe zone. Okay, this wasn't really tag it was more hide and seek, if I see you, you get three seconds to run to base or your it.

She was fast, I have to admit it. I was faster I have to admit that also, but sometimes tree roots have a greater advantage than anything. KASPLAT. My face into the ground. I looked back at Tyler. She had stopped running and was dying laughing. My mouth tasted as if I had just eaten a dirt pie. Oh, yeah.

My little cousin, Brinna started walking over to me. Her very blonde curls bouncing as she walked.

"Bonnie! Are you okaaay?" She said in her four almost five year old voice.

"Yes, Bonnie is okay. Go back to the tree before the big, bad Tyler comes and tries to EAT you!" I yelled enthusiastically at her. One it's not fun to have one of the little kids to be it, because then they stay it forever and then they get bored and leave you there, for hours. I got to my feet quickly, Tyler was looking at me in surprise like she wasn't expecting me to actually get up. "Na nana boo boo. You can't get me. Loser!" I yelled behind me as I started running towards the tree.

"You suck! I'm only counting to thirty, you guys better run." Tyler shouted impatiently.

The little girls would have to fair on their own, except for Brinna. Because Brinna came and asked if I was okay I will help her. It's the southern way. I grabbed Brinna and threw her over my shoulder and started running as silently as possible to the back of the house, so that we could go hide in the cellar. Tyler would never even think to look there. She is terrified of going underground. I saw the cellar doors and quickly flung them open, to avoid the sound that they make when they are opened slowly.

"What are we doin'! Oh NOOO-" I cut off her scream before she could finish.

"Don't scream. If you do, big ugly, also known as Tyler will get us. Close your eyes if you are real scared. I'll keep you safe. Are you scared?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm not afraid. You wanna know why?" She asked me in her baby whisper. No, hunny I don't really want to know. I'm kinda of busy trying to find a place that is not absolutely obvious to someone who looks down here.

"Yes, Honey Bee. Why aren't you afraid?" I said only half-heartedly, but she didn't notice.

"Well, because I wanna be wike you, Bonbon. You are veewwyy brave and strwong." She said in her little voice, that made my head turn to her.

"Suges, I'm so glad that someone thinks that about me. Because sometimes, I don't feel that way. I get scared. I'm real afraid of spiders. And to tell you the truth, I sometimes wished I was you. Little and good. My little angel," I said poking her in the nose, "I'm gonna let you in on a secret. The moon it scares me. But you wanna know what scares me the very very most?" I asked her, seeing that she was hanging on every word.

"Yes, pwease." She said with huge eyes.

"Well, the thing that scares me the most is-"

"I can hear you, Bozo! I'm gonna find you!" Tyler screeched, but I could tell in her tone that she had no idea where we were.

I held my finger up to my mouth, to tell Brinna silently to be quiet. She nodded her head. We sat in silence for at least five minutes.

Then I did what every idiot girl does in the scary movies, was about to stick my head out the door. I walked over to cellar door with Brinna hid behind my back. Not to sound cheesy, but the coast was clear. I threw Brinna on my back and took the four stairs all in one step. I slowly walked over to the corner of the house to check to see if it was clear. I peeked my head around the corner.

SHIT! Tyler is standing like seven feet from me and is looking in a bush. I quickly nixed the thought of making a mad dash for it, but before I could even turn around my phone starts blaring 'Airstream Song'. Tyler flings her whold body around and stares at me. It felt like hours went by, but in truth it was like three seconds.

I clicked answer on my phone and saw that it was Anelle. "Hey, Chicky. I'll havta' call ya' back."

"RUN!" Brinna screamed in my ear. She snapped Tyler and I out of whatever was happening. I spun on my heel and started to haul ass. I was running faster than I normally do, due to the fact that tomorrow was the full moon. I could tell that my eyes were changing. My senses were heightened, I could hear every one of Big Ugly's steps. She was exactly ten and a half steps behind me. I pushed my legs harder. The tree was nearing and I could see all of the other cousins in the tree. Looking at us curiously.

"Don't trip!" Big Ugly yelled and laughed at the same time.

I saw the tree root this time and took an unnecessary hurdle jump to get over it.

Touched it. I win. You loser. Go die, Big Ugo.

"I'm bored. I don't wanna play this game anymore. I'm hungry." My cousin Magnolia said. She was about 15, so she was in the same predicament as the rest of us, excluding the younger girls.

"Shut up, Fagnolia." Her twin sister Adalaide yelled at her.

"No, you shut up Can't-Get-alaide." Magnolia yelled back at her. Okay, that was a good one. I have to give that to her, but so was Fagnolia.

"Y'all shut up. I don't wanna hear y'all bickerin'." Sissy yelled. Sissy was 19 and looked just like everyone of my other cousins.

Tyler was glaring at me, but since the game was over, I'm not sure why. I pulled Brinna off my back and put her on the ground. She smiled up at me, "I'm afraid of pink." She said and I laughed loudly.

"Okay, so y'all are hungry. Well, I don't think that MawMaw has that much food, so I think that we will just go out. Sound good."

"Can we go somewhere where they have healthy food?" Alma said loudly, trying to overdue everything just like she always does.

"We can go somewhere. If you want healthy go live up with the Yankees." Tyler told her.

We all broke out in laughter. After everyone was starting to make their ways over to the house, to get rounded to up to go out, I stood there alone with Tyler.

"Ty, what's your problem?" I asked her straight up.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I'm not the fuckin' one with a problem." She spat back at me.

"The hell you don't. Don't be bullshittin' me like that. I'm not fuckin' blind. You were tryin' to kill me when you were sendin' fuckin' daggers into my back earlier. You and I both know there is somethin' up. Now you better tell me, or else I'll find out some other way." I threatened talking fast. When I get real mad I start to talk fast. When I talk fast I sound like really Cajun. My words get slurred together and unless you understand Cajun, you do not know what the hell I'm saying.

"You! You are my fuckin' deal. You are so fucked up it affects us all! And the best thin' about it is you don't even know that you are! The adults are gonna baby your ass 'cause they don't know anythin'. I'm not going to. They think that you might be a fuckin' mutant. You got your uppity Yankee mother, who has this freak gene that is gettin' passed on to your brother as we speak. They are sure that you have it too." She told me, her accent coming out even more clearly.

"You don't talk about my momma like that." I seethed. My anger was boiling over and I wasn't able to control it.

"Why? She is an uppity. She don't have no southern blood in her. Just like you. You were raised a yankee."

I lost it. My fist shot up and hit her in the teeth.

"Badmouthin' me is one thing. Badmouthin' my momma, means we fight." I said before she recovered and let her fist fly to my eye. I could feel it swelling already. I didn't care though I was mad at different things, but none of them I could do anything about now, so I'll take them out on her.

I swung my right hand and hit her in the cheek. I looked at her, she had a bloody lip and a busted cheek. She punched me again and hit me in the eye again. Someone grabbed her and pulled her back. She threw her legs up and one of her boots caught my chin and made me fall backwards. I stood up and rushed her. She was still being held back by someone and I didn't care, I was about to take some sucker punches. They had her arms, so I went for her gut. Then I went for her face again, but she kicked me in my gut and caught me off guard. I stumbled back and decided if it was fair for her to use her feet, I would too. I brang my leg up and kicked straight into her stomach. Whoever was holding had let go and moved. She flew backwards. She got up and wiped her lip and spit in the dirt.

"Bonnie! Quit!" Buford yelled at me, but I wasn't listening. I was stalking over to the newly standing Tyler.

Tyler let all hell loose and charged at me. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground. She started hitting my face with so much rage. She moved her hands for one second and I took the chance because her face was close enough, I head butted her. Then rolled over so I was on top now. She was kicking me now and trying to go for my hair.

Buford, and Gaston grabbed my legs and pulled me. They pulled me the way that was towards Tyler's feet. I didn't have any control of where I was going and as I was being towed away Tyler kicked square in the side of the head. My vision blurred for a moment, but I recover and started to claw at the ground. I was actually pulling away from them, when a boot met my face again.

16.5 seconds later

"Hey, no hard feelins'?" Tyler asked me grabbing my hand to pull me up. My cousin, Buford and Gaston were standing over to the side looking at us both. I thought it over for a second. This fight really wasn't her fault, it was mine. I was a loaded gun, and she just pulled the trigger.

"I think that I should be askin' you that. I'm you know… sorry. I just I don't know what happe-"

"I don't want an apology, you started it. I finished it. It's done and over, but hey, you had some really good hits. The head butt, nice. I was dizzy for a minute." I looked at her face, really looked. She was almost fully recovered. Her lip was just covered in dried blood and her cheek was no longer open.

"Hey, why don't y'all cage fighters go inside and get fixed up. So we can all go out ta' dinner." Gaston drawled to us.

"Whatever, Gassy." Tyler told her brother. They looked just alike. Except for the fact he doesn't have as manly of shoulders. Kidding. Well, actually…

"Y'all are so odd." Buford said shaking his head.

"Buford. No, don't even need a nickname that ones funny enough." Tyler aid jokingly.

I actually laughed at that one.

After Dinner

"One missed call. I wonder who from." I drawled slowly. I was lying in the lazy boy with my legs falling over the sides.

I was jacking around on my phone, until I found the call. It was Anelle.

"Ring… Ring… Ring… Howdy." Anelle's happy voice chimed on the other end.

"Well, how're you doin' partner?"

"Well, darlin' I'm doin' pretty good. How 'bout yourself?"

"I'm doin' good, got a little roughed up earlier. But everythins' all good now. What were ya' needin' earlier?" I asked curiously.

"It's literally that time of the month. Full moon. I was wonderin' how you were handlin' up there?" She asked cautiously.

"Honey Bee, I'm back at home."

"What!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I've been here for a few days. Are y'all comin' 'round here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Actually we are like four hours from MawMaw's house. Celia and Rene are getting restless."

"No you are not! Y'all are comin' down here? I haven't seen you in what like a year and a half?" My words getting slightly slurred because I was getting excited.

"Yes, ma'am we are. Hey, I havta' talk to ya' later. My phone is about to die. Love you cuz!" She said happily.

"Talk to you later Anelle."

Anelle is another one of my cousins, but she's a little different. She was adopted. She doesn't have the curse, well this one at least. She has the normal curse that every woman has except my family. Anelle looks more like me than any of my other cousins. She is Mexican. The last time I saw her she had short dark hair, that she always wore down. Her and I get along real nice. She makes my family feel okay about not being blond, blue eyed, and white. Her little sister is only 9, but she isn't adopted. Neither is her little brother Rene. Her mom and dad wanted to avoid the curse, but then decided that everything would be okay, so they had more kids. Anelle is a normal height, which is like 5'4", but that is short to me considering that I'm over 6 feet tall.

Anelle and I got really close when I had to go to Tennessee for two years. She was there to help out with everything. She's my age, but sometimes you can't tell. She acts way older, or other times she acts like she's two.

"What are you doin'?" Aunt Mar came in and looked at me like I had leprosy.

"Nothin'. Talkin' on the phone with Anelle."

"Get you butt up and do somethin' there is little kids in there that need to be entertained. Now go!" She barked and me and swatted my butt as I past her.

"Hey! You break it you buy it!"

Jacob's POV

I'm going to call her. No, I'm going to let her call me. No, I'm going to call her. If I call her then she might think I'm being clingy.

'Shut the hell up. Just call her.' Embry growled at me.

'But what happens if she doesn't answer. What am I going to do?'

'I'm tired of hearing you. I'm leaving. You can whine to Sam, Bitch.'

'No! Don't lea-'

Embry's POV

I pulled out my phone and decided that I would text her.

'Bonnie dearest. I have a bone to pick with you.' I pressed send and walked into my house.

'Umm..Gross. I'm already taken. Thanks though.(; What do you want, Sexy ass?' She replied with in the minute.

'Har har. You need to call Jacob. Hes starting to sound like a chick.'

'Oh dear lord. I will not have my man with a mangina! He better grow some freakin balls and call me.' Hahahha. Mangina. I could see Bonnie with her southern huge attitude head bobbing saying this.

'I literally just rolled on the floor laughing, but I'll tell him. So is business good down there?'

'Business? Ohhhh.. It's great. Everyone wants a piece of this.'

'So I've been told, how is Jake handling that?'

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And if he finds out, well someone is gonna get hurt. So, what's shakin' bacon? Or did you just text me to tell me that my man is growing a mangina?' Mangina. Hahahah. That makes me laugh everytime.

'Well, pig, I'm just chillin like a villain. And mostly. Wbu?'

'Well, donkey(Since we're going with farm animals) you're an ass. Well, my ass got into another fight today, but nothing else interesting.'

'Ok first of all, who the hell.. keeps a donkey on a farm? And I'm am def not an ass. That would be you, you hooker. And Why did you get into a fight?'

'Okayyy… first of all, your obviously a city boy. And damn straight I am and proud of it. Oh just one of my cousins. Ohh… has… my.. ummm.. Brother been acting… weird?'

'Born and raised. Ohh.. that narrows it down to all of the south. And weird how? I'm not following, I don't understand hooker-nese.'

'Bahah. Funny. I mean like I'm-changing-into-a-teen-wolf kind of weird. Btw, I have a class. It's called Hook, line and cheaper: Everything a street walker needs to know.'

'Street walker, who is the teacher? Because you are surely not. Because you are much more classy than that, you probably are the principal of the school. And not that I have noticed. And what brother are we talking about?'

'Mr. Ben Dover. Any of them.'

'No, and Ben Dover?'

"Like Bend Over. Dumbass.'

Lillian-Mae's POV

That night was a blur to me. It still is. Here's what I recall about it. I left the kids with George's wife, Cassandra. I had to walk home and grab what I forgot. I forgot candles! I was half way home when I started to feel very uneasy. My head began to spin, then everything is a blur after that.

The next morning I woke up in my house, in my bed. I assumed it must have all been a bad dream, so I got up and went to Bonnie's room. There was no one in the room. I looked around just to make sure, but I assumed once again that she was still out with her dad. He wasn't next to me in bed this morning, was he? No, I don't think so. I sniffed the air. No food was cooking. They must be still out.

I walked to the kitchen and I saw my husband sitting at the table starring into space.

"Al, are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

"I know what you did."


	14. Bro, you're so whipped

Chapter 14- "Bro, your so whipped."

Jacob POV

Bonnie. Bonnie Bodean. Onnie. Bon Bon. Imprint. My Imprint. Life. My life. My whole life.

"Jacob!" My dads voice strained, "what are you doing? I asked you too help me is that too much to ask? Are you that busy doing absolutely nothing?" I could hear in his voice the pissed off-ness off it.

"Sorry dad." I said and looked at the chair that needed to be moved. That damn recliner in the corner. I have the physical strength to do it, but since Bonnie has been gone I don't have the mentality to do anything.

"Move it over there." He pointed a husky hand to the other corner of the room and waited for me to move it.

"Why don't you ask Paul to do this? He's your son now too." I said under my breath as I grabbed the arms of the chair and lifted.

"What was that, Jacob?"

"This room will look like a ball room soon." I said scrambling for words.

"Oh. Uh huh. Sure sure." He said apparently my remark going unnoticed. "It looks good right there. You can leave it there."

Good, because I wasn't taking it anywhere else.

"Now for the couch!"

Bonnie's POV

"I'm havin' withdrawals." I whined to myself. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. The clock said 6:08, and screamed at me that today was the day of the full moon, and I just wanted to fall into hibernation for a day or two, and avoid this completely. I pressed the radio but-ton on the clock and turned the music down to a volume that I could only hear.

"Gotta whole new direction it seems these days

I used to rush off to work and get home late but

Now I show up late and rush back home

My priorities are different, I can't leave you…" I shut the radio off because I started to feel sick, my stomach turning in knots thinking about Jacob.

I missed him to the point of making myself sick. Who says that? Oh yeah, me. I literally feel sick. Why is this happening? Must be a were-wolf thing. Or maybe it's just a girl thing.

I pull myself out of the bed and look out the window. All I see is images of me and my Jacob. We're running, we're happy, we don't have a care in the world. Then I snap back and see reality. I see the deer peaking out of the woods, and seeing him as prey. I see him looking at the house, maybe going to take a step closer, maybe going to take a chance, but then he hears something. He runs. I would catch him. He would tire after a while, and I wouldn't. The prey would go down without a fight. Without a sound, of course taken down by the animal.

I snap the hair tie on my wrist and snap it again to take me out of the 'I-notice-every-single-thing-and-I-want-to-kill-it' stage. I snap the hair tie again hard on my wrist just for good measure. I look up in the window at my reflection. I really wish I call this beauty, or anything besides what it really is. An animal. My features screamed animal. My eyes glowed a soft gold mixed with brown, but my pupils were already starting to get smaller and much more vicious and wolf like than they are naturally.

"Bo, ca' mere'." I hear Tyler's voice barely above a whisper, inaudible to anyone else except me.

I turned on my heel, and saw her standing in my doorway. She looked as disheveled as I did. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were a blueish gold, and her face was starting to get sharper.

I started walking closer to her, but she put her finger over her lips to shush me. I didn't think I was walking that loud, but I guess I was.

'What?' I mouthed to her.

She just turned around and left me answerless. She strode down the hallway without a sound. Then she stopped. She turned her head and looked into one of the rooms with the little girls in. I heard someone breathing roughly. I took a step closer to Tyler, endangering my health and hers, and looked into the room. I saw thirteen little girls, twelve were sleeping and one was looking out the window uncanny resemblance to what I was doing earlier. I looked really close; it was Daisy-Dee's long blond curls standing in the window almost panting.

I looked at Tyler who was already looking at me and she shook her head 'yes'. A cold chill ran down my back, and I just silently prayed for her.

Tyler walked into the room still as silent as a mouse and pulled at Dee's nightgown. She turned around in a second too fast for a normal human. It was clear sign number one that she was changing. The thing that was boggling my mind though was that she wasn't ten yet. I thought that she was just barely nine. Tyler touched Dee's shoulder consolingly and Dee growled like a dog with a ham bone. Sign number two. Then she looked at Tyler with these eyes of hatred and innocence, and her lip started to tremble like she was going to bite Tyler. Ty knew better and thumped her square in her head. Dee's head turned so fast hearing my breathy laughter I thought she was going to come after me. Sign number three.

Dee was Ty's little sister, so I can't even imagine what is going through Ty's head. Even though she acts like she hates her, and she's really mean to her she loves her so much it's not even funny. I know for a fact that Ty has been trying to protect her sisters from this as long as I can remember. If she had one wish it would be for none of her sisters to have to go through this.

I decided to leave them together, because I didn't know what it felt like to have someone enter the curse that you are that close too.

The outdoors was calling my name, but so was Jacob. I darted back to my room silently and grabbed my phone off the bed, then ran to front door. Normally everyone would be awake and cracking by now, but this day everyone wants to just rest as long as possible and hope to avoid the inevitable.

Opening the front door with as much care as possible I slipped through it.

Dialing his number my knees felt weak, and my senses were going bonkers.

One ring… two ring… three ri- "Hey!" His voice rang strong through the speakers.

"Heya Jakey." My voice cracked. I sounded haggard and tired.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better. So, what are you doin'?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, right now I'm moving furniture for my dad, but I think the guys are gonna go cliff diving today, so I might do that. What about you… Oh." He stopped talking and it stayed like that for a minute or two.

"It's alright you can say it. It's the full moon. I'm well aware," My voice coming out a lot more snarky than I had desired it to, "sorry. I. I don't know. I didn't mean to be mean."

"It's okay. Well, what are you doing now?" I could tell he was struggling on the other end of the phone to keep conversation.

"I'm standin' on the porch watchin' the trees sway back and forth and talking to you."

"Oh, that last part must just be a drag." It was meant to be a joke, but I didn't think talking to him, hearing his voice was anything but wrong.

"It's just alright. I guess." I said trying to really be able to stay normal, but it came out strained and ugly.

"You really don't feel good do you?" He asked knowing me too well.

"Will you just talk to me. I just want to hear your voice." I said quietly. Afraid of the answer.

"Anything for you. What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Well, Emily made some fried chicken yesterday. Don't tell her, but it was nothing compared to yours." He laughed and I tried to, "Then she made Sam go and get her some spice, and he came back with the whole spice isle because he didn't remember which one she wanted. I beat down Embry with my bulging muscles, and ran thirty-forty miles after benching around nine-hundred pounds without breaking a sweat, then I went to the beach and walked out into the water and caught twelve fish with my bare hands. Then I looked at them and fried them. Then there was a squirrel in my house."

"You had me up until the squirrel." I said through my real laughter.

He was laughing so hard on the other end I felt like I could almost feel the house shaking. "No! There was really a squirrel in the house!"

"Suurree." I said in disbelief.

"Onnniiieee, I'm telling the truth!" He whined through the phone. It made me smile.

"You are such a girl," I paused waiting for his response, "You know what you should do? You should sing to me."

"I can't sing." He said plain and simple, no laughter, no nothing.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"No."

"Sing."

"No."

"I thought you said that you would do anything for me," I said trying to pull out every stop.

"…" Silence. Then I heard him huff and huff again. "What do you want me to sing."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some Christmas song. 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' preferably."

"Oh my god."

"I'm waiting."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," He fake sang. It was not appeasing me, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Of course."

"There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas. Is you." He apparently knew the words, and the tune. He started getting into it at the end. "I will not sing anymore."

"That's okay. But if I asked you to sing to me again, you know you would." I said slyly.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Your right. I would." Then I heard laughter coming from the background of him.

"Bro! You're soo whipped!" Embry's voice rang loudly through the phone, "Heeeyyyy Bon Bon!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hoe, shut up. Jakey, I think I have to go. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Click. End. I just dropped the 'L' bomb, and I didn't even notice, and it sounded like he didn't either. Woah, maybe I'm just looking into this way too much.

-Five hours later

Thirteen of the women, and one new girl walked to four separate cars.

Tayler took Tyler, Dee and me. Mar took Quinn, Sissy, Kayy and Britney. Then MawMaw took Renee, Adelaide, Magnolia, and Jenni-rae. We all headed deeper into the south. The roads were all over taken by the woods. Then in the car you could feel the tension rising and everyone knew why.

I could see it in the distance. There were two little cement buildings the only two for probably a hundred good country miles. We pulled the cars onto the dusty drive way. And I'm pretty sure that I could hear every single one of our hearts drop. We drove up to the buildings. Sissy, Kayy and Aunt Mar got out of the car pressed in some code and one of the cement walls rose up to show a heavily armed garage. There was room enough for probably four cars, but there was so much crap in there maybe three could squeeze.

"Get out. Go and grab all the chains that are on the walls. Stay in here Dee." Aunt Tayler said like a robot. It wasn't the first time that I have done this, but it felt different. I didn't have time to think about it.

Tools, Chains, guns. Tools to nail the chains to the wall that will be broken, and the guns to protect the ones that go back to being human first.

I sat in a room with every single woman and child. All of us chained down at the wrists, feet and around the neck. It sounds very cruel, and that's only because it is.

I could hear Dee sobbing loudly, and her mother cooing good things at her trying to comfort her, but no good was coming from it.

"I can feel it. The moon is near. Good luck, and God bless." MawMaw said before I could see her eyes turn pure yellow and her teeth started to sharpen. That made me think of Red Riding Hood and how the wolf was acting to be the granny, but this time it's the granny, but she isn't acting to be the wolf.

The Animal POV

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Constriction. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Must eat. Must breathe. Snap. Breath. Breath.

Snap. Stand up. SnapSnapSnapSnap. Others.

Smell. Food. Pack. Follow. Old one. Follow Old one.

Chase the prey. Kill.

Bonnie POV

My back was twisting to try and go back to a natural position. There was screams. Were they mine? Screams louder this time accompanied by cracks and breaks. My hands started to form into hands and not clawed paws. My teeth were clenched, but the fangs were digging into my gums and I could taste the blood. Blood. It was still exciting me, even though it was my own. My legs stopped being haunches and my heart beat slowed.

I felt my skin slowly become natural and feel human. My sight was close to nothing, and my hearing was past needing hearing aids, and all scents that were around me had gone null. I felt like a human rock. No feelings. I stood up, and balanced myself. I tried to do a quick self-check and see if anything was missing. Nothing was. I hoped. Then I lost consciousness. Again.

Jacob's POV

Bonnie was in pain I could feel it. She was screaming. I felt like screaming. Laying in my bed, at my house, on my street, in my town. When Bonnie is God only knows where laying dying. She can only be so strong for so long. I know that for a fact. I could feel the pain slowly letting up. I'm not even there and it's painful, and I've been awake for over twenty four hours. I can't sleep without knowing if she's okay. I feel like I'm just null to the world right now because she could be dead or alive and I don't know.

"Coby, are you alright?" My sister, Rachel's voice came through my door.

"Fine."

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked sounding so much like my mother.

"No. I'm okay." I said trying to make her go away.

Paul walked in my room without asking or knocking.

"Stop acting like a little bitch." He said flat out.

"Go away."

"Shes coming back. It's not like she isn't." I'm not sure if he is trying to comfort me.

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"Quit. Get out of bed and do something. Now. Or I'll get Emily."

I slowly started to move. My legs fell off the bed. Then my right arm. Then I sat up.

"Hurry up." Paul urged.

I stood up.

"Oh my god. You smell like a dead cow. Take a shower. Bro, you reek." He grabbed his nose and left my room.

I felt my phone vibrate, "Hello!"

"Hey, I'm about to get on the plane. I'll be home soon. Thought I should tell ya'. " Bonnie said quick.

"Okay. See you soon." I said trying desperately to sound like I had a shred of dignity.

Click and she was gone.

Lillian-Mae's POV

"What did I do?" I asked meekly.

"Those witches. The evil that they bring. That's what you did. I told you that we were going to be fine." He yelled.

"I know. But now we are, so it shouldn't be a problem." I said trying to calm him.

"Do you know what this has brought upon us? Do you know where you have been since yesterday? Do you know where your daughter is?"

"It only brought good," I said trying to sugar coat it for me mostly, "I was at Bonnie's party. And Bonnie should be in her bed sleeping." I said that even though I knew the difference well enough.

"Don't lie to me." He could see right through me.

"I don't know where I've been or where she has been." I admitted.

"Do you know that the witches only do things that benefit them? ONLY them. They tricked you and you fell for it. They are sly women, I just want you to know that you got down with the dogs, so now your gonna get the fleas." He said that and walked past me and out the door. "I have to go find my daughter."

Bonnie's POV

I am going to kill my Great however many times over granny Lillian-Mae. When you mess with the bull you get the horns. Simple fact of life.

I just got through the security, and made my way to the plane with my dad. We finally sat down and got settled. He ordered a Brandy. Then he handed it to me. I was not expecting it. I mean he's not a complete moron. He knows that I'm not a virgin to alcohol, but for him to be fully aware of my drinking is really strange. I took the drink from him and drank it one shot. It made my whole body feel warm for a second maybe. I started to feel slightly less crappy, but then it wore off because my body burns through it like water.

There was a movie playing in the background that sounded like a kid movie, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to what it was. I was that out of it. I fell into the hardest sleep that I had slept in for a long time.

I hate planes, but I'm glad I just slept like a baby through the whole plane ride. We landed in Seattle and my dad had my brother come pick us up.

We were standing by the doors, and my dad was on the phone talking to Smith. Well, talking would be the understatement o the year, he was yelling. My dad doesn't yell, but he was yelling his head off.

"…the hell do you think you were doing? Your sister is vulnerable, and you don't even care. She is sick, and you went out drinkin'. Do you know how careless that is of you? Do you even care?" My dad was fuming.

"No." I heard my brother say nonchalantly.

"No, what? No, I don't care, or no, I don't know." He said curtly.

"Dad, I'm drunk. And I don't care." I heard Smith slur, and then I heard a rustling.

"Hey, Dad. It's Gator, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't panic." Gator's voice was calming.

"Hurry up."

"Dad, can we get a coffee?" I asked weakly. I really just wanted to close my eyes and hibernate for a while.

"Just take a nap."

"Daddddddy, please." I begged. I had a headache that feel like one of those hangovers you only get when you get so drunk off your ass that you call your ex from three years ago, and beg for them back. And then drink some more when they are like, "Bro, no."

"Take a nap." He said with finality. I'm going to ring Smith's neck and then I'm going to run over him with my truck, and then back up.

"Fine." I put my earbuds in and played soft music and just waited. There was no way I was going to be able to go to sleep, because I just had woken up. I see someone walking just too quickly for comfort, and then they slow down. Slow down so much that they are standing still. Their nostrils are flaring looking for the smell. I can see that they are confused, and now he is attracting attention. A woman is looking at him with a perplexed face. I concentrate all of my energy that I have left, to make him leave. He turns on a dime and continues to walk away as quickly as before. Little did I know that, that was going to drain me so much I slept for a lot longer than expected.

* * *

Well, there you go my lovelies. So sorry this was up late. Maybe it was because of the dwindling reviews...? Or maybe because I just came out of my first semester in highschool with above a 4.0.

Happy New Years.

Love, Bay.


End file.
